I: Passé: Un secret libérateur
by Etoilia
Summary: Trilogie "Passé, Présent, Futur" sur la relation entre Don et Charlie. HISTOIRE SLASH... sans brothercest ! Alan Eppes s'apprête à révéler à ses fils que l'un deux a été adopté...
1. Chap 1: Gabriella Vezziano

**NUMBERS TRILOGIE: "PASSE, PRESENT, FUTUR"**

**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

**Genre:** slash PG-13 / NC-17, romance + un poil de drame + un zeste d'humour

**Pairing:** Don / Charlie

**Remarques de l'auteur:**

Don et Charlie ont 5 ans d'écart et dans ma fic ils ont 35 et 30 ans (leurs deux anniversaires seront les vraies dates de naissance des acteurs)

Les flash-back sont en italique, de même que les pensées des personnages.

Les personnages de Carolina Johnson, Gabriella et Paolo Vezziano, Maggie, Daniel Repston, John Tanner et ses enfants Laura et Anthony sont des inventions de mon cru.

Allusion à plusieurs épisodes, AUCUN SPOILERS.

**I - PASSÉ: "Un secret libérateur"**

**Résumé:** Alan Eppes s'apprête à révéler à ses fils que l'un d'eux a été adopté...

**Chapitre I - Gabriella Vezziano **:

De grands yeux noirs, des yeux de biche, qui reflétaient la bonté, l'amour et l'intelligence. De longs et beaux cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulés. Une peau blanche, laiteuse, sans défaut. Un sourire magnifique, celui d'une jeune femme de 19 ans enceinte de 8 mois. Mais dans le regard, une sourde douleur...

Alan Eppes soupira en regardant cette photo: cette jeune femme, il l'avait rencontrée avec Margaret il y avait de cela plus de 25 ans, ils avaient été en contact pendant un peu moins d'un mois, mais jamais il n'avait pu oublier le visage radieux et en même temps si triste de Gabriella Vezziano...

_Flash-back_

_Alan et Margaret Eppes, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, avaient décidé de faire une demande d'adoption. Alan n'était pas très partant au début, mais Margaret lui avait dit : "Puisque Dame Nature n'a été guère__généreuse avec nous, il vaut mieux accueillir un enfant déjà tout fait. Je ne nous vois pas essayer des traitements et fécondations in vitro à n'en plus finir... Ils ne présentent aucune garantie de réussite et je n'ai aucune envie que nous y laissions notre santé."_

_Ils s'étaient donc lancés dans la procédure d'adoption, avec des étapes plus ou moins joyeuses: interrogatoire serré par des assistantes sociales ("Pourquoi voulez-vous adopter ? Etes-vous sûre, Madame Eppes, d'être vraiment stérile ? Et vous, Monsieur Eppes, l'incapacité à concevoir un bébé vient peut-être de vous ?__Saurez-vous élever convenablement l'enfant qu'on vous confiera ? Gagnez-vous correctement votre vie ?"), des tas de formulaires à remplir, la visite d'une assistante sociale à domicile pour juger du lieu de vie des parents potentiels, et enfin l'examen du dossier par une commission d'adoption qui délivrait le fameux sésame, c'est-à-dire l'agrément d'adoption._

_L'assistante sociale qui défendait leur dossier devant la commission, Carolina Johnson, était ressortie de la salle d'audience rayonnante. En la voyant, les Eppes avaient bondi de leur siège et Margaret lui avait sauté au cou, les larmes aux yeux, en murmurant "Merci... Merci..."__à s'en étrangler. Carolina repoussa gentiment Margaret et, regardant le couple, leur dit d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire:_

_"Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous en parler et encore moins le faire, puisque je suis tenue au secret professionnel, mais il y a une personne que je voudrais__vous présenter."_

_Et c'est ainsi que Carolina Johnson, jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts, d'allure sportive mais féminine, avait mis les Eppes et Gabriella Vezziano en contact. Cette dernière, étudiante, avait eu une aventure avec un bellâtre de son campus qui s'était empressé de la larguer lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa grossesse. Ses parents l'avaient tout d'abord exhortée à avorter - même si cela leur en coûtait de prononcer de telles paroles - en arguant qu'elle était trop jeune pour être mère, qu'elle allait gâcher son avenir et qu'elle aurait ainsi des difficultés à mener à bien des études. Gabriella avait refusé de sacrifier son bébé, elle voulait qu'il vive, aussi avait-elle pris rendez-vous avec une assistante sociale pour lui faire part de sa - déchirante - décision de faire adopter son enfant._

_Carolina avait été très émue par l'histoire de la jeune femme et très impressionnée par la détermination et la maturité dont elle faisait preuve. A 19 ans, c'était encore une enfant mais en même temps on sentait qu'elle deviendrait une femme formidable, de celles que l'on n'oublierait pas et que l'on souhaiterait avoir comme amie. Gabriella l'avait suppliée de la laisser rencontrer les couples qui seraient susceptibles d'adopter son bébé, elle voulait savoir à qui elle allait confier pour toujours ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Carolina avait cédé aux supplications de la future mère, malgré les risques encourus. En effet, la loi interdit de mettre en rapport les mères qui abandonnent leurs enfants__avec les couples candidats à l'adoption, et Carolina avait heureusement pu compter sur une de ses collègues, émue elle aussi par l'histoire de la jeune étudiante, pour les aider à chercher le couple qui élèverait l'enfant._

_L'assistante sociale emmena donc les Eppes dans l'autre partie du bâtiment, réservée aux femmes qui confiaient leurs enfants à l'adoption - Carolina détestait le terme "abandon", elle avait appris par expérience qu'une mère ne se sépare jamais de son enfant de gaieté de coeur sauf en de rares exceptions. Au moment où ils arrivaient à destination, une porte s'ouvrit, et un homme et une femme sortirent rapidement de l'un des bureaux, l'air scandalisé. Le couple passa près du petit groupe sans lui jeter un seul regard et disparut au détour du couloir. Une autre femme sortit à son tour de la pièce et, en voyant Carolina, lui dit d'un air désabusé:_

_"Ta petite protégée a encore envoyé promener un couple, Carolina. Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'elle se décide un jour à choisir des parents pour son bébé, il ne restera pas éternellement dans son ventre !_

_- Je vous ai dit et redit que je ne les sentais pas ceux-là !, cria une voix mélodieuse et fâchée. "Vous ne les avez pas vus avec leur air suffisant et leur regard qui disait: "Et encore une fille-mère de plus ! Heureusement qu'on est là pour éventuellement élever leur progéniture, mais ça serait tellement mieux si ce genre de filles pouvait éviter de se faire engrosser à tout bout de champ__!" Je ne confierai mon enfant qu'à un couple pour lequel je ressentirai une sympathie profonde, le genre d'intuition que seule une mère peut éprouver: savez-vous au moins ce que c'est que l'instinct maternel ?" lâcha la propriétaire de cette voix de femme-enfant, au moment où elle parvenait à la porte d'entrée du bureau. La jeune femme allait à nouveau parler__lorsque son regard se posa sur Carolina et le couple Eppes._

_La collègue de Carolina Johnson, piquée au vif, ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et les laissa non sans avoir regardé auparavant les Eppes d'un air qui disait "Et encore un couple de plus qui va se faire jeter !". Mais elle ne put__se retenir de lâcher à Carolina: "Si tu ne l'avais pas prise sous ton aile, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fait signer les papiers d'abandon à cette petite pimbêche !"_

_Carolina, pourtant habituée au tempérament parfois fougueux de Gabriella, était pour une fois restée muette devant tant de véhémence. Elle se reprit néanmoins pour empêcher la jeune fille de riposter et faire les présentations:_

_" Gabriella, ne fais pas attention à ce que vient de dire Maggie; elle a balancé ça parce qu'elle en a marre de voir défiler plein de gens. Mets-toi un peu à sa place, cela fait maintenant trois mois que tu recales tous les couples qui se présentent à toi... Et elle a raison quelque part... Il va bien falloir que tu te décides un jour à choisir des parents pour ton bébé ! Aussi laisse-moi te présenter Alan et Margaret, ils sont originaires de Pasadena, près de Los Angeles, et..._

_- Alan et Margaret comment ?, demanda Gabriella, un peu radoucie mais les nerfs encore à fleur de peau._

_- Non, Gabriella, nous en avons déjà discuté plusieurs fois, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ce principe: PAS DE NOMS DE FAMILLE ! Je prends déjà un énorme risque professionnel en plus de faire une entorse à l'éthique de mon métier - "pas de contact entre les parents adoptifs et les parents biologiques"._

_- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi et en mes choix alors ? Tu as peur qu'un jour je regrette ma décision, et que je me mette à harceler ceux qui auront adopté mon fils, c'est ça, Carolina ? Dis-le !_

_- Mais non Gabriella, ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, seulement..._

_- Seulement quoi ?_

_- Mademoiselle Johnson est une assistante sociale formidable qui essaie juste de faire du mieux possible un métier difficile, l'interrompit une voix douce, celle de Margaret Eppes._

_- ... euh..."_

_Margaret Eppes s'avança vers Gabriella et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. "Toutes les mères souhaitent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leurs enfants, et c'est ce que vous essayez de faire... Mais Mademoiselle Johnson essaie aussi de faire ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour tous ces petits garçons et toutes ces petites filles. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'une femme peut ressentir lorsqu'elle se retrouve contrainte à__confier son enfant à d'autres parents, mais je crois que je peux comprendre les sentiments et les émotions qui vous traversent en ce moment même."_

_Et Margaret, tout en faisant rentrer Gabriella Vezziano dans le bureau, lui raconta toutes les années passées avec son mari à espérer une grossesse.__Elle lui confia ses chagrins, ses angoisses, et aussi ses disputes avec son époux... _

_Alan Eppes observait sa femme et la jeune fille, et il remarqua une fois encore l'empathie dont Margaret était douée: jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme aussi intuitive et compréhensive que celle qui était devenue son épouse. Ils s'étaient connus à 19 ans - l'âge de Gabriella justement - lors d'une sortie entre amis: la soeur d'Alan, Hilda, l'avait harcelé pour qu'il les accompagne, son fiancé, une amie et elle, à une soirée dansante. Alan avait fini par céder en disant à sa soeur qu'il ferait la conversation à son amie pendant quelques minutes et qu'il l'inviterait à danser deux ou trois fois, mais que ce serait par pure courtoisie. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu la jeune Margaret Eleanore Mann, il avait alors subitement oublié ses bonnes résolutions de politesse, et ne l'avait pas lâchée de la soirée, ce que ne manquèrent pas de souligner Hilda et celui qui allait devenir son beau-frère, Daniel Repston._

_Trois ans plus tard, Alan Eppes demandait la main de Margaret: un bouquet de fleurs à la main, endimanché au possible, il était venu faire sa demande dans les règles de l'art à ses - futurs, il l'espérait de tout coeur - beau-parents. Ces derniers, qui appréciaient le jeune homme, ne purent s'empêcher de rire du pauvre Alan qui n'arrivait pas à prononcer trois mots sans rougir ni bafouiller. Le père de Margaret, qui avait voulu lui faire la scène du "père-de-famille-très-digne-qui-n'accorde-pas-la-main-de-sa-fille-au-premier-venu", avait renoncé devant la candeur désarmante de son futur gendre. Et par une belle matinée de juin, les amoureux s'étaient dit un grand "oui". Ils voulaient fonder une famille, mais pas tout de suite, avant de bercer un jour un petit ou une petite Eppes-Mann qui, ils en riaient parfois, "aurait les yeux d'Alan et les cheveux et le sourire de Margaret, ou bien l'inverse". _

_Pendant qu'Alan était plongé dans ses souvenirs, Gabriella et Margaret avaient discuté à bâtons rompus sous le regard bienveillant de Carolina Johnson: quel prénom pour l'enfant, quelle éducation souhaitaient-ils lui donner, pensaient-ils adopter un autre enfant plus tard, envisageaient-ils de lui révéler un jour son adoption ?_

_"Ne croyez pas que je veuille me débarrasser d'un poids, ou que je veuille vous décourager d'adopter l'enfant auquel je vais donner naissance dans un mois, dit Gabriella à Margaret et Alan. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi ma vie sera faite, mais si un jour j'ai d'autres enfants, je leur dirai qu'avant eux, il y a eu un petit garçon que je n'ai pu garder auprès de moi. Quant à l'enfant, j'aimerais qu'il sache qu'il a deux mamans et que celle qui lui a donné le jour l'aime même si elle n'aura pas pu le lui prouver autrement que par des objets."_

_Gabriella sortit alors de son sac une petite boîte en bois peinte, ornée de notes de musique, et la tendit à Margaret: "Lorsque j'ai découvert ma grossesse, ma première pensée a d'abord été d'avorter, mais j'ai fini par me dire que ce bébé n'avait pas demandé à être conçu et que je n'avais pas le droit de décider de sa vie ou de sa mort. J'ai donc choisi de le faire adopter, et un jour, lorsque vous jugerez le moment opportun, il découvrira le contenu de cette boîte."_

_Margaret et Alan Eppes regardèrent la jeune fille; Margaret se demandait si elle devait prendre ce que Gabriella avait à la main. Celle-ci reprit: "J'ai écouté votre histoire, vous avez répondu à mes questions avec autant de franchise que de gentillesse, et pas un seul instant je n'ai eu l'impression que vous me jugiez. Je crois que j'ai confiance en vous, vous saurez aimer et protéger cet enfant comme s'il était__le vôtre"._

_Puis, se tournant vers Carolina: "Je les ai trouvés, enfin, les parents de mon petit Tonio Carlo"._

_Fin du flash-back_

Alan Eppes revoyait encore le visage épanoui de Margaret et celui – radieux également mais un peu moins enthousiaste - de Gabriella, lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'ils étaient les parents qu'elle attendait pour son bébé, un petit garçon qui devait naître en mai. Il était venu au monde sous leurs yeux, Gabriella avait insisté pour qu'ils assistent à l'accouchement, ainsi que son frère Paolo, avec lequel elle avait toujours été très proche. C'était un beau bébé, qui était né avec quelques cheveux, et Alan Eppes s'était surpris à penser ce jour-là que ce petit garçon aurait probablement les cheveux de sa mère et pourquoi pas aussi ses yeux. Soupirant à nouveau, il rangea la photo dans la petite boîte qui contenait également une autre photo, une lettre et un pendentif, puis remit le tout dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Margaret et lui avaient attendu que leurs fils soient suffisamment mûrs tous les deux pour leur parler de l'adoption. Avec Don, pas de souci, il en avait suffisamment vu et entendu au FBI pour être capable d'encaisser ce genre de nouvelle. Mais Charlie s'était révélé être un surdoué pour les mathématiques, et même s'il était très intelligent, en revanche sur le plan affectif il n'avait pas du tout la même maturité: lorsqu'il avait 25 ans, il avait la mentalité d'un adolescent de 15 ans et la mort de Margaret quatre ans plus tard ne l'avait pas aidé à grandir, bien au contraire. Cette douloureuse disparition était survenue alors que Margaret et Alan avaient enfin décidé de dire la vérité à leurs fils sur les origines de l'un d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, Charlie allait sur ses 30 ans et Don sur ses 35, et Alan Eppes s'était dit qu'il serait grand temps de parler à nouveau de Gabriella Vezziano.


	2. Chap 2: Balle perdue pour Charlie

**Chapitre II - Balle perdue pour Charlie** :

Don avala son café d'un trait et écrasa le gobelet dans sa main d'un geste rageur. C'était le cinquième depuis ce matin, et cela faisait déjà deux heures que son équipe et lui étaient postés devant la banque Sommerset, celle que Charlie avait désignée comme étant la cible la plus probable des "gentlemen cambrioleurs". La bande comptait quatre personnes: les deux premières étaient entrées dans la banque en même temps qu'un père et son fils, tandis que les deux autres faisaient sans aucun doute le guet dehors. Le mathématicien ne s'était pas trompé dans ses statistiques, mais les malfaiteurs avaient du flair: ils avaient sentiles agents du FBI et les deux braqueurs à l'intérieur du bâtiment avaient alors sorti leurs armes, réalisant du coup une prise d'otages.

Don observait son collègue, David Sinclair, qui essayait depuis une heure déjà de parlementer avec les malfaiteurs, lorsqu'une femme arriva en courant près d'eux:

"S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose, mon mari et mon fils sont entrés dans la banque et maintenant ils sont pris en otages. Mon fils n'a que 10 ans, je vous en supplie, sauvez-le !"

Don regarda la femme: elle était assez jeune, dans les 35 ans, avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus immenses. _"Mon Dieu, on dirait ma mère au même âge..." _Il s'efforça de retrouver un semblant de calme avant de lui répondre:

"Je vous en prie Madame, essayez de garder votre sang-froid, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour débloquer la situation...

- Mais mon fils et mon mari sont à l'intérieur ! Comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ? Alors qu'ils risquent peut-être de se faire tuer à tout moment !

- Madame, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous faire notre travail... Les preneurs d'otages sont armés, ils pourraient ouvrir le feu, alors repartez vous mettre derrière les lignes de sécurité... Je vous en prie, Madame...

- Je veux récupérer mon fils !"

Au même moment, les malfaiteurs sortirent de la banque avec deux otages, lesquels n'étaient autres que le mari et le fils de la jeune femme. Celle-ci voulut s'approcher, mais Don la retint fermement: "Non Madame, c'est trop dangereux. Nous avons des hommes du Groupement d'Intervention postés tout autour de la banque, c'est leur métier, alors laissez-les agir !" La femme ne l'écoutait pas, son attention était fixée sur son fils. Ce dernier la vit, et, profitant d'un instant où le braqueur qui le tenait tourna la tête, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du malfaiteur et courut vers sa mère: "Maman !"

La suite des événements se déroula de façon presque irréelle: le cambrioleur, pas si "gentleman" que ça finalement, n'eut aucune hésitation: il tira sur l'enfant qui s'écroula face contre terre, fauché dans sa course...

"Chaaaaarrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiie ! Charlie !" hurla sa mère, devenue hystérique, au moment même où un tireur d'élite abattait l'homme qui avait osé tirer sur cet enfant. Don dut faire appel à presque toute la force dont il était capable pour empêcher la jeune femme de se précipiter vers son fils: celle-ci semblait tout à coup posséder une force surhumaine - "_L'énergie du désespoir"_ songea Don - et David Sinclair dut l'aider à la maîtriser, pendant que Megan Reeves appelait les secours et que les agents fédéraux arrêtaient l'autre malfaiteur ainsi que les deux complices restés à l'extérieur.

En entendant le prénom du jeune garçon, Don avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Charlie ! Le gamin s'appelait Charlie ! Comme son propre frère, auquel il avait interdit ce matin même de l'accompagner sur le terrain ! Et voilà que ce jeune garçon venait de se prendre une balle ! Don eut froid soudainement. Il demanda à un de ses agents de seconder David auprès de la mère du petit garçon. Il sentait le malaise arriver, sa respiration devenait saccadée, il commençait à avoir le tournis, à tel point que Megan, le voyant blanchir, l'aida à s'asseoir dans la voiture: "Don, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, tu es bien pâle tout à coup ! Les secours sont là, ils vont emmener l'enfant... Don, tu m'entends ?"

Don Eppes luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était venu d'un coup, lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom du garçon. Prénom qui était aussi celui de la personne qui suscitait à chaque fois en lui une vive émotion qu'il s'efforçait de cacher depuis maintenant près de 15 ans...

_Flash-Back_

_Fin août 1991, un dimanche. Même si l'été touchait à son terme, il faisait encore très chaud et Alan Eppes avait décidé de réinstaller la piscine dans le jardin afin que toute la famille puisse se rafraîchir. Don, qui allait sur ses 20 ans,__et Charlie, qui en avait 15, étaient partis se changer dans la salle de bains pendant que leur père remplissait le bassin. Don était revenu passer l'été auprès de sa famille avant de la quitter pour un moment: en effet, il venait de réussir le concours d'entrée de la célèbre école de Quantico, en Virginie, la "National School of FBI", après avoir suivi une préparation spécifique pendant deux ans à San Francisco. Quant à Charlie, son petit génie en maths de frère, il allait préparer un doctorat de mathématiques à la prestigieuse université de Princeton où il étudiait depuis déjà deux ans._

_Les deux garçons étaient donc en train de se déshabiller dans la salle de bains, Charlie tournait le dos à Don, et celui-ci s'était surpris à admirer le corps juvénile de son frère: Charlie était encore un enfant, mais il émanait déjà de lui un certain charme, voire une certaine sensualité... Don sourit en pensant que son petit frère deviendrait sans aucun doute un "beau gosse", avec ses boucles brunes, ses yeux noirs, et ce sourire en coin qui lui donnait un petit air mutin... Charlie, justement, achevait de retirer son tee-shirt et secouait sa tignasse. Don en profita pour passer la main dans ses cheveux:_

_"Tu sais Charlie, je crois que tu devrais penser à mettre un bonnet de bain... et je te dis ça aussi bien pour ici que pour l'école... C'est vrai, quoi, il n'y a rien de plus désagréable que de se retrouver avec des cheveux collés sur soi... quand on ne manque pas de les avaler en nageant !_

_- Don, lâche-moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des bonnets de bain ! J'en portais un quand j'allais à la piscine avec ma classe, mais c'est une vraie torture, je te jure ! A chaque fois que je l'enlevais, je m'arrachais au moins une bonne quinzaine de cheveux !_

_- Une quinzaine ? Ne me dis pas que tu tenais une comptabilité ! Si ? Ben alors dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour remédier à ce délicat problème:__opter pour une coupe courte ! T'es sûr que ça ne te tenterait pas, les cheveux à ras, comme moi ? Si tu veux, je peux même jouer les coiffeurs maintenant, il me suffit de brancher le rasoir de papa !_

_- Don ! Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi sinon je vais hurler !"_

_Charlie commença à se débattre, car le jeune homme l'avait emprisonné par-derrière dans ses bras.__Don sourit, son petit frère faisait des efforts désespérés pour se libérer. Il tentait de lui donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac, mais c'était peine perdue. Don avait 20 ans, était sportif et mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingts, alors que Charlie, 15 ans au compteur et un mètre soixante à la toise, n'était guère costaud..._

_Don fut surpris__de sentir la peau de son frère contre la sienne: elle était très douce, d'une jolie couleur caramel - Charlie n'avait jamais eu de souci pour bronzer - et dégageait un parfum... de vanille... Ou était-ce cannelle ? Tout à ses pensées, Don fit glisser ses mains le long du buste de son frère et les posa sur ses hanches, pendant qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Charlie..._

_"Don ? Ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs tout à coup !_

_- Euh... Oui, oui, ça va, p'tit frère... je... j'étais en train de me dire que tu sentais quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi..._

_- Ben c'est mon gel douche "pomme-cannelle" que tu dois sentir, dit Charlie après avoir reniflé son bras, mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien finir de me changer, j'ai vraiment envie de piquer une tête dans la piscine ! Oh...!"_

_Les lèvres de Don, dont le visage était posé contre le cou du plus jeune, y avaient déposé un délicat baiser..._

_"Ainsi c'est "pomme-cannelle" que tu sens ! reprit l'aîné en embrassant à nouveau son frère dans le cou. Bon allez, j'y vais, je suis en tenue, je ne mets pas trois heures pour me changer, moi !_

_- Gnagnagnagnagna ! Dis donc, Don, je te signale que c'est à cause de TOI si je ne suis pas encore prêt pour la baignade, Monsieur l'enquiquineur ! _

_- Je me sauve, Charlie, je vais me dépêcher de profiter de la piscine avant que tes cheveux ne viennent en souiller la surface !_

_- Don !"_

_L'aîné des Eppes s'était hâté de sortir, un peu surpris lui-même par l'élan de tendresse qui l'avait poussé vers Charlie, et aussi un peu mal à l'aise pour avoir - sans trop le vouloir - détaillé le corps de son jeune frère... Et le soir même, il commençait__à faire des rêves déconcertants qui non seulement n'allaient plus le quitter, mais allaient devenir de plus en plus déstabilisants et le torturer pendant des années..._

_L'été suivant, Don était revenu chez ses parents. Lorsqu'il était à l'école du FBI, il parvenait à ne pas trop penser à Charlie, mais quand il rentrait à Los Angeles et qu'il revoyait son frère, les pensées "particulières" et les rêves troublants revenaient en force. Au début, il se voyait simplement jouer au foot avec Charlie, ou nager avec lui dans la piscine familiale. Puis, peu à peu, il avait revu dans son sommeil la scène de l'année précédente.__Sauf que dans ses rêves, après avoir embrassé Charlie dans le cou, celui-ci se retournait pour capturer ses lèvres, et chacun laissait ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre... Et à chaque fois, Don se réveillait en nage, tremblant, les joues empourprées... et légèrement__excité par ses visions nocturnes... Mais la culpabilité d'éprouver du désir envers son jeune frère finissait toujours par avoir le dessus, et Don passait alors le reste de la nuit à éprouver des remords__..._

_Il avait réussi à cacher son trouble jusqu'à son retour à Quantico, mais c'est à la fin de sa deuxième année d'étude qu'il finit par craquer. Il se sentait oppressé__, __son appétit diminuait, il dormait mal… Surtout depuis le fameux soir où il était entré dans la salle de bains pour prévenir Charlie que le dîner était prêt. Don avait vu ce dernier sortir de la douche une serviette autour de la taille. Des gouttelettes d'eau glissaient doucement sur le torse du plus jeune et Don était ressorti très vite, les joues en feu et complètement retourné par cette vision. La nuit même, il rêva qu'il était allongé sur Charlie, tous les deux complètement nus, qu'il l'embrassait sur la bouche, pendant que ses mains exploraient le corps de son frère..._

_Ses parents s'étaient aperçus qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais ils ne voulaient pas le forcer à leur parler. Sa mère, que Don savait être intuitive, pensait que le problème était d'ordre sentimental: elle songeait à une rupture amoureuse qui se serait produite juste avant les vacances d'été, mais Don allait vite la détromper._

_Le jeune homme savait que sa mère, aimante et compréhensive, voulait l' aider à retrouver le sourire - ainsi que l'appétit et le sommeil - mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se livrer à un interrogatoire. Il lui était reconnaissant d'attendre patiemment qu'il essaie d'amorcer le dialogue, mais elle lui tendait tout de même de temps à autre des perches. Un soir, Charlie se rendit dans le garage avec leur père pour expliquer à celui-ci son raisonnement pour tenter de résoudre "le problème insoluble" sur lequel il planchait depuis déjà un an. Don se retrouva seul avec sa mère et celle-ci lui demanda de l'aider à préparer le dîner. Le jeune homme suivit docilement Margaret dans la cuisine, il se lava les mains et commença à éplucher les légumes._

_"Dis-moi, Don, ça se passe bien tes études à Quantico ? Tu vas rentrer en troisième année__et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, entre les cours, le sport, les amis..._

_- Oh, ça va, maman, ça va..._

_- Et les... amours ? J'imagine qu'il y a quand même quelques demoiselles là-bas, non ? Il doit bien y en avoir deux-trois qui te font les yeux doux, je me trompe ?"_

_Le jeune homme avait souri; ce n'était pas un sourire franc, mais un sourire quand même, auquel Margaret répondit. Celle-ci continua sur sa lancée:_

_"Oh allons Don, un beau jeune homme de bientôt 22 ans__comme toi, grand, bien bâti, sportif, ne me dis pas que tu n'attires pas l'attention !_

_- Euh... oh, je crois qu'il y aurait peut-être quelques filles qui aimeraient bien que je les invite à sortir, mais c'est pas du tout mon genre... Et puis, je suis bien trop occupé avec mes cours pour avoir le temps de penser à une éventuelle amourette !_

_- Justement Don, je pense que tu donnes peut-être un peu trop la priorité à tes études. Je ne te le reproche pas, bien au contraire, mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est de ne pas passer à côté de ta vie, et aussi à côté de l'amour... Depuis que tu es revenu, je te sens abattu, triste... Au début j'ai pensé à une rupture, mais on dirait plutôt que tu es surmené... Ou alors… Est-ce que tu ne te surmènerais pas justement pour essayer d'oublier quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ?"_

_Don ferma les yeux, soupira et baissa la tête, lâchant ce qu'il tenait. Margaret se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras:_

_"Don, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Ton père et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive..._

_- Maman... soupira Don. Je... je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas..._

_- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_

_- Je suis malade, maman... je suis un pervers, j'éprouve des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir..._

_- Don... mais de quoi parles-tu ?, lui demanda Margaret d'un ton inquiet. En quoi serais-tu un pervers ? Qui t'a mis des idées pareilles dans la tête ?"_

_Don sentait les larmes affluer, mais il les refoula de toutes ses forces. Il sentait qu'il avait atteint ses limites en matière de résistance nerveuse et qu'il était en train de craquer complètement. Il savait qu'il devait se confier à quelqu'un sous peine de laisser son secret le ronger lentement mais sûrement, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à révéler les deux réalités dont l'une pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur sa famille: "J'aime les hommes et je suis amoureux de mon frère..."_

_"Don, reprit sa mère, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe, tu es en train de te détruire à petit feu, et ça il n'en est pas question !" Le jeune homme releva la tête, et, regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux, il soulagea son coeur:_

_"Maman, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi sans m'interrompre parce que sinon je n'y arriverai pas... Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que j'ai découvert que les hommes m'attirent plus que les femmes. Je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où je me suis mis à regarder un mec de dernière année à Quantico qui jouait au basket dans l'équipe de l'école: il s'en est aperçu, il est venu vers moi, il m'a demandé mon nom et on a commencé à discuter... Nous avons sympathisé et quelques jours plus tard, il m'a avoué que je lui plaisais... Et on est sortis ensemble... _

_- Tu... tu es sorti avec ce jeune homme ?_

_- Oui, je... on est sortis ensemble... deux semaines... et depuis, je flashe plus souvent sur des mecs que sur des filles... J'ai essayé de sortir avec quelques copines de promo, mais sans succès... Ce type-là a été le seul à m'approcher, les autres, je les regarde de loin, sauf un, parce que..._

_- Parce que..."_

_Don sentait que sa mère essayait de son mieux de l'encourager à sortir ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Elle avait accusé le coup quand il lui avait révélé être sorti avec un homme - et donc avoué qu'il était gay - mais le pire restait à venir... _

_"Don, tu es sorti avec un garçon, soit, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que ton père et moi on espérait, mais si c'est ainsi que tu dois être heureux, eh bien, on fera avec...__En tout cas moi j'essaierai, se reprit-elle, parce que ton père, lui, risque d'avoir du mal... jusqu'au jour où il s'y fera enfin... Ne t'en fais pas, Don, ce que tu viens de me dire ne changera rien à l'affection que nous avons pour toi... Mais dis-moi, tu as parlé à l'instant de "regarder les hommes de loin, sauf un"... Dois-je comprendre que tu as... un petit ami en ce moment ?"_

_Don, qui avait réussi à refouler ses larmes pour parler à sa mère, ne parvint plus à les retenir, elles commençaient à couler lentement le long de ses joues... Il venait d'avouer la première partie - la moins difficile - de son terrible secret, et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à tout déballer, il fallait bien continuer... Margaret le serra plus fort dans ses bras:_

_"Don, mon petit, allons, dis-moi, dis-moi ce qui te tourmente, il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Autre chose que le fait d'aimer les hommes, non ?"_

_Don aurait donné n'importe quoi pour oublier les sentiments qui l'étreignaient chaque fois que son regard croisait celui d'une certaine personne...__Tout à coup, il se dégagea des bras de sa mère et lui lança: "Je suis amoureux de Charlie !" avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin..._

_Fin du flash-back_

Don n'avait jamais oublié les paroles que sa mère prononça ce jour-là. Le lendemain de cette discussion, il était reparti pour Quantico, prétextant qu'il devait ranger un peu sa chambre et qu'il voulait refaire un peu de sport avant la reprise des cours... Il en était là de ses pensées, quand la voix de Megan le ramena à la réalité:

"Don, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Megan, Don, est-ce que ça va ?

- Megan ? Euh... oui, ça va, je... j'ai eu un petit coup de faiblesse, mais je crois que c'est parce que depuis ce matin je n'ai pas grand-chose dans le ventre à part mes cinq cafés...

- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je t'ai vu pâlir lorsque cette femme a prononcé le prénom de son fils... qui est aussi celui de ton frère..."

Don baissa la tête, il ne se sentait pas fier de lui et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu cette réaction, mais Megan Reeves était le "profiler" de son équipe, et elle avait parfaitement compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son équipier, dont elle était aussi l'amie.

"Je... C'est vrai, Megan, ça m'a fichu un coup d'entendre le nom du gamin, surtout que ce matin, je me suis presque disputé avec Charlie pour qu'il ne m'accompagne pas ici. Et quand j'ai vu le braqueur tirer sur l'enfant, j'ai...

- Tu as soudainement réalisé que c'est ton frère qui aurait pu se trouver à sa place.

- Oui...

- Ecoute, Don, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. C'est une réaction normale face à la situation à laquelle nous venons d'être confrontés. Tu as eu ce que l'on appelle une "peur rétrospective": lorsque l'événement survient, on réalise après coup ce qui _aurait pu arriver_ si l'on avait fait ou pas fait ceci ou cela.

- Mais le gamin a été gravement touché, il faut que j'accompagne ses parents à l'hôpital... et on doit faire notre rapport...

- Oui, Don, je sais tout ça, mais ne t'inquiète pas: l'ambulancier m'a dit où ils allaient emmener le garçon, je vais y aller, pendant ce temps David va te ramener au bureau pour que tu récupères ta voiture. Et je m'occuperai du rapport avec lui et Colby. Quant à toi, Don Eppes, tu vas prendre le reste de ta journée et je ne veux pas te revoir au boulot avant demain. Compris ?

- Ok, ok... je capitule... de toute façon, si j'essayais de rester avec vous, vous vous feriez un plaisir de me réexpédier chez moi... et que pourrais-je bien faire seul face à mon équipe ? ajouta Don en riant.

- Je t'appellerai pour te donner des nouvelles du garçon. Mais toi, tu rentres chez toi, je veux que tu te changes les idées !"


	3. Chap 3: Déjeuner en famille

**Chapitre III - Déjeuner en famille:**

Don monta dans sa voiture et sortit sa clé de contact. David Sinclair l'avait ramené au bureau et celui-ci avait - comme Megan - insisté pour que Don prenne le reste de sa journée. Mais avant de démarrer son véhicule, Don prit son portable pour appeler son père et lui dire qu'il allait - comme d'habitude - venir squatter sa table pour le déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul après ce qu'il venait de vivre, et son appartement était vraiment le dernier endroit où il voulait se retrouver.

Le jeune homme était revenu à Los Angeles lorsque son père lui avait appris que sa mère était atteinte d'une grave maladie, et que les médecins étaient pessimistes quant à ses chances d'en réchapper. Il travaillait alors de l'autre côté du pays et s'était empressé de demander sa mutation, et de se trouver un logement. Il s'était dit qu'à son âge - 33 ans - il était assez grand pour vivre seul, et puis... cela lui éviterait de se retrouver sous le même toit que son frère...

Don composa donc le numéro de son père, mais ce fut Charlie qui décrocha:

" Allô ici Charles Eppes, qui est à l'appareil ?

- Charlie ? C'est moi...

- Don ! Tout va bien ? Et les braqueurs ? Vous les avez arrêtés ? Et toi, tu n'as rien ? Tu...

- Du calme, petit frère, du calme ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse te répondre si tu ne me laisses pas en placer une ?

- Pardon, Don...

- Et bien, pour commencer, la banque désignée par tes calculs était la bonne, les malfaiteurs étaient effectivement là. Malheureusement, ces salopards devaient être doués d'un sixième sens car tout à coup ils ont sorti leurs armes et ça a tourné à la prise d'otages...

- Mon Dieu ! Et... et personne n'a été blessé ?

- Malheureusement si, un jeune garçon... Les braqueurs l'avaient pris en otage avec son père... Il a voulu courir vers sa mère et il s'est fait tirer dessus, Megan est allée le voir à l'hôpital... Je... C'est idiot, mais pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai cru que c'était toi... Charlie...

- Oui ?

- Euh... non, p'tit frère, je n'étais pas en train de te parler, Charlie c'est aussi le prénom de ce gamin... Et sinon, à part ça, je me suis dit que puisque j'avais le reste de ma journée, je pourrais peut-être passer à la maison, histoire qu'on se fasse un déjeuner en famille...

- Bien sûr Don ! Tu connais papa, même quand tu lui dis que tu ne viendras pas, il prévoit toujours ta part !

- Bon ok, alors à tout à l'heure, Charlie...

- A tout à l'heure, Don..."

Le portable de Don bippa, il avait un message sur son répondeur. Megan l'informait que le garçon avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'il avait été transfusé. La balle n'était pas passée loin de la moelle épinière, mais celle-ci n'était pas endommagée. L'enfant était cependant dans le coma et les médecins avaient annoncé aux parents que les prochains jours seraient décisifs, puisque de la durée du coma dépendrait l'existence ou non de séquelles physio-neurologiques. _"Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire donc. Il faudra que je demande à Megan de prendre de ses nouvelles, elle saura trouver les bons mots pour réconforter les parents"_, conclut Don. Et il démarra sa voiture.

_Flash-back_

_Après son douloureux aveu, Don s'était précipité dans le jardin, vers les arbres du fond. Leurs feuillages formaient une sorte de dôme, idéalement frais en été, et c'était près de là qu'Alan Eppes avait toujours installé la piscine: pas tout à fait sous les arbres pour ne pas avoir de feuille dans l'eau, mais à l'ombre quand même. Don regarda la piscine. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait pris conscience de son attirance pour Charlie, et quand il repensait aux séances de baignade avec son frère, il sentait son coeur prêt à exploser. Son cadet l'avait enlacé innocemment en lui disant qu'il allait "passer un maximum de temps avec lui avant son retour à Quantico". _

_Don sentit que les larmes qu'il avait refoulées revenaient en force, en même temps qu'une envie de hurler, de frapper... Il abattit ses poings sur l'arbre le plus proche - ce qui eut pour effet de l'aider à se calmer mais en lui écorchant quelque peu les mains - avant de laisser celles-ci redescendre le long de son corps. Il sentit alors quelque chose dans sa poche gauche: son couteau suisse - cadeau de ses parents pour ses 18 ans - qui ne le quittait jamais... Don sortit l'objet de sa poche - une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit -, ouvrit le couteau et allait s'en servir, lorsque..._

_" Don ! Ne fais pas ça !"_

_Le jeune homme vit sa mère arriver en courant vers lui, son visage exprimait la peur:_

_"Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-elle, en cherchant à lui prendre le couteau des mains._

_- Maman, arrête, je n'allais pas m'ouvrir les veines, si c'est que tu crois !"_

_Margaret cessa tout mouvement, soulagée et sous le choc; des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Don. Il était en colère contre lui-même... Le jeune homme reprit d'une voix plus douce:_

_" Maman, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je voulais juste...comment dire...soulager mon coeur et ma conscience en... gravant ce que j'éprouve sur le tronc d'un arbre... Un peu comme les amoureux qui inscrivent leurs initiales ou un message d'amour... Sauf que pour moi, il n'y aura jamais d'amour dans ma vie, puisque le seul auquel j'aspire m'est inaccessible... "_

_Et Don, avec l'assentiment muet de sa mère, taillada le tronc de l'arbre pour y laisser le message suivant: "C & D 4 ever"... Cette dernière se revit dans la cuisine quelques instants auparavant._

_"Je suis amoureux de Charlie !"_

_Margaret Eppes était restée pétrifiée par les révélations de son fils. Elle qui avait soupçonné un chagrin d'amour, pour le coup, elle était servie: Don amoureux de son frère ! Elle resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Don avait presque 22 ans et Charlie en avait 17. Don avait découvert qu'il était gay un peu plus d'un an auparavant... Elle se remémora tous les instants de complicité - moments passés devant elle ou qu'elle avait surpris - entre ses deux fils. Rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'aurait pu faire penser que l'un des deux garçons était attiré par l'autre, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ces sentiments de la__part de Don, et comment étaient-ils apparus ?_

_"Oh Don, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?" Margaret avait le coeur serré et ses yeux furent rapidement embués de larmes. "Pourquoi, Don ? Que tu aimes les hommes, c'est une chose, que tu tombes amoureux, c'est bien, mais... pas de ton frère ! Pas de ton frère !" Elle se mit à pleurer. "Mais que s'est-il passé, mon dieu, qu'a-t-il a bien pu se passer avec Charlie pour que tu en viennes à éprouver des sentiments pareils ? Si tu étais tombé amoureux d'un autre garçon, j'aurais été surprise au début, mais j'aurais fini par m'y faire... et ton père aussi... Oh... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ton coeur choisisse la seule personne avec laquelle c'est A PRIORI impossible ? _

_Margaret ne savait plus que penser ou que faire. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait mis au monde qu'un seul de ses enfants, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alan et elle n'avaient pas adopté l'un de leurs fils pour que l'autre en tombe amoureux ! Margaret soupira: elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, l'envisager sous tous les angles, elle parvenait toujours à la même conclusion. Don n'avait pas choisi d'éprouver ces sentiments qui le tourmentaient, c'était arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir. Charlie non plus n'avait rien fait pour séduire Don, c'était évident aussi... Mais Don ignorait__un détail que seuls Alan et elle connaissaient: Charlie n'était pas son vrai frère... Margaret sentit qu'elle se trouvait face à un dilemme: devait-elle avouer à Don qu'il n'y avait aucun lien biologique entre lui et Charlie ? Ou devait-elle s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait convenu avec Alan, c'est-à-dire attendre que les deux garçons soient suffisamment mûrs tous les deux pour leur parler de l'adoption ?_

_Margaret inspira profondément. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment aider Don avec ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais Charlie n'avait que 17 ans. Et malgré sa très grande intelligence, celui-ci était loin d'avoir la maturité nécessaire pour encaisser ce genre d'information. Elle se leva et partit dans le jardin à la recherche de son fils aîné._

_Don se retourna vers sa mère, et vit que cette dernière le regardait avec tristesse. Le jeune homme était résigné, il savait parfaitement que son amour n'avait aucune chance d'exister un jour. Mais en cet instant précis, il se sentait perdu, affolé... Quelle allait être la réaction de sa mère, après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler ? Margaret se rapprocha de son fils et lui répondit: _

_" Ecoute Don, je... je suis contente que tu m'aies fait part de ce qui te tracasse, mais... comment dire... que ce soit clair pour toi, Don, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, et je ne crois pas non plus que tu es un pervers. Je pense sincèrement que l'amour est la plus belle chose qui soit en ce monde, seulement, parfois, ça peut être aussi la plus compliquée... Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant, c'est que chaque problème finit tôt ou tard par trouver une solution... En attendant, essaye de vivre ta vie: sors, cours, danses, fais la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit si tu veux... mais sans Charlie." _

_Fin du flash-back_

Don n'avait jamais compris ce que sa mère avait voulu dire par "Pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais chaque problème finit tôt ou tard par trouver une solution..." Il revoyait encore la scène, mais surtout, il n'avait jamais oublié l'immense surprise qui s'était emparée de lui en entendant ces paroles... Ses parents lui auraient-ils dissimulé quelque chose ce jour-là?

Lorsqu'il était sorti de Quantico, il avait essayé de vivre sa vie sans Charlie, comme le lui avait demandé sa mère, mais le résultat était tristement éloquent: à bientôt 35 ans, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'âme-soeur...

Lorsque le téléphone avait sonné, Charlie s'était précipité sur le combiné - coiffant son père au poteau - et il avait failli faire valser la "tour de Pise" - son paquet de copies - qu'il s'efforçait de corriger depuis le matin. On était en avril, et à cette période de l'année, l'université organisait des partiels blancs afin de préparer les étudiants à l'examen final qui avait lieu en juin. Ces examens d'entraînement duraient deux semaines, pendant lesquelles aucun professeur ne donnait de cours, mais récupérait en revanche une tonne de copies à corriger... Charlie faisait cours à plus de deux cents étudiants - deux cent vingt pour être précis - et même en partageant le travail avec ses deux assistants, cela lui faisait néanmoins un peu plus de soixante dix compositions à examiner... Toutefois il n'avait guère réussi à corriger plus de trois copies sur toute sa matinée, l'esprit préoccupé par l'affaire de son frère, mais également par l'inquiétude qui le rongeait concernant ce dernier. Don et lui s'étaient pratiquement disputés car Charlie voulait accompagner son frère à la banque Sommerset, et celui-ci lui avait répondu que les "gentlemen cambrioleurs", malgré leur surnom, étaient loin de ressembler à des enfants de choeur…

Quand Charlie reposa le téléphone, son père lui dit: "Justement, pour ce midi, j'ai prévu un menu spécial: du rôti de veau sauce madère avec des carottes, des petits pois et des pommes de terre ! Et en dessert de la mousse au chocolat maison !"

Le mathématicien sourit et répondit: "Du rôti de veau sauce madère ? Mais c'est ton plat pour les "grandes occasions" ! C'est vrai quoi, tu en as fait pour: la réussite de Don au concours d'entrée de l'école du FBI, mon entrée à Princeton, notre réussite au baccalauréat... On va fêter quoi aujourd'hui ?"

Alan Eppes inspira profondément avant de parler: "Je ne sais pas si le mot "fêter" est approprié, mais il y a un sujet important que votre mère et moi n'avons jamais évoqué devant vous jusqu'à présent, et je crois qu'il est temps de vous en informer..." _"Il y va peut-être du bonheur de Don"_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

_Flash-back_

_Fin août 1993, un dimanche. Don voulait repartir à Quantico, prétextant qu'il devait ranger sa chambre et préparer sa rentrée en dernière année à l'école du FBI. Alan Eppes avait donc emmené son fils aîné à l'aéroport, contrarié - mais il le cacha à Don - par les révélations de Margaret. Lui aussi avait eu envie comme sa femme de cracher le morceau sur l'adoption, mais il avait également pensé que Charlie n'était pas encore assez mûr pour encaisser ce genre de choc. De plus, il se sentait terriblement gêné par l'idée que Don puisse être amoureux de son frère, même s'il n'y avait aucun lien biologique entre eux._

_Pendant le trajet, Alan avait essayé de parler de tout et de rien avec son fils, essayant de le faire rire par des blagues - un peu lourdingues, il devait bien l'avouer - sur le FBI et les autres institutions fédérales... Don répondait par monosyllabes, ou souriait parfois... Quand le moment d'embarquer était venu, Alan l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant: "T'inquiète pas fiston, tout finira bien par s'arranger un jour d'une façon ou d'une autre..." Mais le regard que lui avait lancé Don à ce moment-là était... indéfinissable... _

_Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, il fut accueilli par Charlie qui lui proposa une partie de base-ball dans le jardin.__Il suivit son fils cadet dehors et entama un match avec lui, heureux d'oublier pour quelques instants le souci que lui causait Don._

_Fin du flash-back_

Charlie fut surpris par l'expression sur le visage de son père: celui-ci paraissait soudain... gêné, oui, c'était le mot. Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur l'information importante: lorsque son père disait non, c'était non. Il fit donc comme si de rien n'était et repartit vers son paquet de copies, soulagé que l'affaire de Don se soit relativement bien terminée, et en même temps intrigué par le trouble qu'il avait perçu dans la voix de son aîné quand celui-ci avait parlé du petit garçon...

_Flash-back_

_Fin août 1991, un dimanche. Alan Eppes avait réinstallé la piscine car il faisait encore très chaud pour cette fin d'été. Charlie et Don étaient allés se changer dans la salle de bains. Le plus jeune achevait de retirer son tee-shirt, lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère dans ses cheveux:_

_"Tu sais Charlie, je crois que tu devrais penser à mettre un bonnet de bain... Et je te dis ça aussi bien pour ici que pour l'école... C'est vrai, quoi, il n'y a rien de__plus désagréable que de se retrouver avec des cheveux collés sur soi... quand on ne manque pas de les avaler en nageant !_

_- Don, lâche-moi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des bonnets de bain ! J'en portais un quand j'allais à la piscine avec ma classe, mais c'est une vraie torture, je te jure ! A chaque fois que je l'enlevais, je m'arrachais au moins une bonne quinzaine de cheveux !_

_- Une quinzaine ? Ne me dis pas que tu tenais une comptabilité ! Si ? Ben alors dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour remédier à ce délicat problème:__opter pour une coupe courte ! T'es sûr que ça ne te tenterait pas, les cheveux à ras, comme moi ? Si tu veux, je peux même jouer les coiffeurs maintenant, il me suffit de brancher le rasoir de papa !_

_- Don ! Laisse-moi ! Lâche-moi sinon je vais hurler !"_

_Charlie avait alors tenté de donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac de son frère, mais c'était peine perdue. _

_L'aîné fit soudain glisser ses mains le long du buste de son frère pour les__poser sur ses hanches, et Charlie, étonné, demanda à son frère ce qu'il était en train de faire:_

_"Don ? Ça va? T'as l'air ailleurs tout à coup !_

_- Euh... Oui, oui, ça va, p'tit frère... je... J'étais en train de me dire que tu sentais quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi..._

_- Ben c'est mon gel douche "pomme-cannelle" que tu dois sentir, répondit__Charlie après avoir reniflé son bras, mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais bien finir de me changer, j'ai vraiment envie de piquer une tête dans la piscine ! Oh...!"_

_Les lèvres de Don, dont le visage était posé contre son cou, y avaient déposé un délicat baiser, pour la plus grande surprise de Charlie. En effet, son frère - tout comme leur père d'ailleurs - n'était guère démonstratif d'habitude pour tout ce qui avait trait aux marques d'affection. Bien sûr, Don aimait sa famille, simplement il ne le montrait pas beaucoup... Charlie fut donc agréablement surpris de cet instant inopiné de tendresse, il se sentait bien dans les bras de son grand frère..._

_Fin du flash-back_

Charlie soupira. Don n'avait jamais été très expansif côté émotions, mais depuis qu'il était entré à l'école du FBI à Quantico, il s'était encore plus refermé sur lui-même. Le jeune mathématicien comprenait parfaitement qu'un métier comme celui de son frère exigeait d'avoir la tête froide. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une autre raison...

_Flash-back_

_Fin août 1993, un dimanche. Don était reparti pour Quantico, Charlie lui avait dit au revoir et lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait besoin de rentrer si tôt: deux semaines pour ranger une petite chambre d'étudiant ! Y avait-il autant de désordre que cela ? Don lui avait répondu qu'il voulait se remettre au sport avant la rentrée afin de ne pas trop souffrir en reprenant les cours d'éducation physique, mais - Charlie n'aurait su l'expliquer - il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose..._

_Lorsque son père revint de l'aéroport, Charlie lui proposa une partie de base-ball dans le jardin, ce qu'Alan Eppes accepta tout de suite. Ils commencèrent donc à jouer, la balle volait dans les airs, jusqu'à ce qu'Alan frappe cette dernière un peu trop fort. L'objet passa loin au-dessus de la tête de Charlie et partit vers les arbres dans le fond du jardin._

_" J'y vais, papa ! avait crié le jeune garçon. Je t'aurais bien dit que la position de la batte allait faire une courbe plus haute, et que la force de ta frappe allait envoyer la balle bien loin derrière moi, mais tu ne m'aurais pas écouté ! _

_-Au lieu de faire des maths à tout bout de champ, va donc récupérer cette fichue balle, qu'on puisse continuer à jouer", avait répondu Alan Eppes en riant._

_Charlie était parti vers les arbres. Il dut__passer derrière l'un d'entre eux pour apercevoir la balle au sol; il se baissa pour la prendre, et en se relevant, il crut voir quelque chose sur l'écorce. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique, mais non, il y avait bien une inscription sur le tronc de l'arbre ! Et celle-ci était située de telle façon que l'on ne pouvait l'apercevoir du jardin, il fallait faire le tour du tronc. Le jeune garçon s'approcha et ce qu'il vit le surprit: quelqu'un avait taillé l'inscription suivante: "C & D 4 ever". Son cousin et sa cousine étaient venus deux jours auparavant, ils avaient joué dans le jardin toute l'après-midi, et notamment sous les arbres: si quelque chose s'était trouvé sur l'écorce de l'un d'entre eux, il l'aurait vu ! Charlie se mit à sourire, la personne qui avait gravé cette tendre déclaration ne pouvait être, par déduction... que Don. Son frère était amoureux !_

_L'adolescent était alors resté quelques instants à contempler l'inscription. Il décida de ne rien dire à ses parents, et repartit vers le jardin. Cependant il se promit qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Don: il n'avait peut-être que 17 ans, mais il était tout à fait en âge de comprendre ce que signifiait ce qu'il avait découvert. Et, foi de Charlie Eppes, il arriverait bien à faire avouer à son grand frère l'identité de la mystérieuse "C" ! _

_Fin du flash-back_

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire: cette sérieuse discussion avec Don, il avait tenté de l'avoir l'année même au moment des fêtes de fin d'année, lorsque son frère était revenu pour les vacances. Le jeune mathématicien avait cité plusieurs prénoms commençant par "C", espérant pousser son aîné à réagir: Carole, Corinne, Claire, Camille, Caroline, Charlène... A la mention de "Charlène", Don avait eu comme un sursaut, et Charlie avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion, trop heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de son grand frère hors de la maison... Il avait même réussi à faire avouer à Don - mais à demi-mots - que son coeur battait bien pour une certaine "Charlène" mais qu'apparemment c'était compliqué entre eux... "Elle" était inaccessible parce que déjà prise, ou un peu trop jeune, un truc comme ça...

_"Charlène... l' amour impossible de Don... Par la suite, il n'en a plus reparlé... Enfin... Il faut dire aussi qu'après sa sortie de Quantico, il a été affecté sur la Côte Est et qu'il y est resté jusqu'à l'annonce de la maladie de maman... Pendant neuf ans, je n'ai eu des nouvelles que par les parents ou lorsque c'était moi qui décrochait le téléphone... Quoique, en parlant d'eux, ils ne m'ont jamais tout dit concernant Don: c'est au cours d'une enquête que j'ai découvert qu'il avait vécu quelques temps en couple avec une collègue, une certaine... Kim... je crois... Et même si ça n'a pas marché entre eux, j'aurais bien aimé savoir que j'avais une belle-soeur..."_

Charlie se redressa, le mot belle-soeur sonnait étrangement pour lui: par définition, c'était la compagne du frère... voire de la soeur dans certains cas... Kim - si c'était bien son prénom - avait été la petite amie de Don, et bizarrement l'idée le dérangeait... Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son frère puisse avoir un jour une relation amoureuse. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, qu'un jeune homme tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme, qu'ils fassent des enfants, etc... Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Don pourrait vivre un jour en couple, vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une femme, ça finissait toujours par casser... Charlie était persuadé que si ça n'avait pas marché avec Kim, c'était parce qu'il pensait toujours à cette fameuse Charlène... Et le jeune mathématicien en était certain à, disons... 99,99 , car à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs enquêtes, il avait demandé l'air de rien à Don s'il lui arrivait encore de penser à son premier amour, son amour impossible... Et à chaque fois, l'agent du FBI s'était caché derrière ses lunettes noires...

Le jeune homme fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par la sonnette de l'entrée.

" C'est très certainement ton frère, dit Alan Eppes en sortant de la cuisine. Va donc mettre la table, Charlie, le déjeuner est prêt."

A peine Alan avait-il fini sa phrase que Don apparut dans la salle à manger:

" Salut vous deux ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on mange de bon ce midi ?


	4. Chap 4: Discussions à coeur ouvert

**Chapitre IV - Discussions à coeur ouvert.**:

Le déjeuner s'était déroulé calmement. Don avait patiemment répondu à Charlie qui l'assaillait de questions sur les événements de la matinée, pendant qu'Alan les écoutait, tout en leur rappelant de temps en temps que le contenu de leurs assiettes allait refroidir s'ils continuaient à discuter. Mais un détail avait attiré l'attention des deux frères dès le début du repas: Alan avait posé près de lui sur la table une petite boîte peinte en bois, ornée de notes de musique, et chacun des deux se demandait ce qu'elle signifiait...

Lorsque les assiettes furent enfin vides, Charlie se leva pour débarrasser la table, et Don alla chercher la mousse au chocolat dans le réfrigérateur. Alan Eppes attendit que les deux hommes soient de nouveau assis pour entamer la discussion:

" Les garçons, je suis très heureux d'avoir pu déjeuner avec vous deux aujourd'hui, car j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Le menu a d'ailleurs dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille...

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

- Non ! J'aurais bien aimé, mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est quelque chose d'un peu délicat à annoncer là comme ça, mais il faut bien que je le fasse ! Au début, je pensais te le dire en tête-à-tête Charlie, mais puisque Don a pu nous rejoindre ce midi, c'est tant mieux... parce que ça le concerne aussi de près..."

Don et Charlie se regardèrent: leur père avait l'air soucieux, que pouvait-il donc bien avoir à leur révéler ? Chacun commença à élaborer des hypothèses: "Papa est malade ?" "Il veut quitter la maison maintenant que je l'ai achetée ?"

Alan Eppes inspira profondément: ça y est, le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé, et il allait devoir essayer d'annoncer en douceur que la petite boîte concernait la naissance de l'un des deux jeunes hommes en face de lui... Il inspira encore une fois et se lança:

" Les garçons, ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer maintenant, votre mère et moi, on aurait dû vous en parler il y a déjà au moins deux ans, mais sa maladie nous a contraints à reporter cette discussion... Alors voilà... Lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, nous voulions fonder une famille, nous voulions deux enfants... Ce que nous avons fait... mais pas... complètement...

- Pas complètement, ça veut dire ? demanda Don.

- Cela veut dire, les garçons, que l'un de vous a été adopté."

Si Alan Eppes n'avait pas été certain à ce moment-là de se trouver en face de ses fils, il aurait juré qu'il avait devant lui deux statues ! Don et Charlie étaient complètement immobiles, le regard dans le vide, essayant d'assimiler l'information qui venait de leur être délivrée...

_Flash-back_

_Don allait sur ses quatre ans. Il venait d'achever sa première année d'école maternelle et il avait constaté que les parents de son copain Jérémy venaient parfois le chercher avec un bébé dans les bras. Il avait demandé à son petit camarade ce qu'était la "chose" qui gigotait dans les bras des parents, et celui-ci lui avait répondu: "Ben c'est mon petit frère !" Et Don s'était demandé pourquoi ses parents à lui ne venaient jamais avec un "bébé frère"... ou un "bébé soeur", puisque__Jérémy lui avait dit que ça existait aussi. _

_Un soir, il avait fini par poser la question à ses parents: "Maman, pourquoi je suis tout seul moi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas de "bébé frère" ou de "bébé soeur" ? Et comment ça se fait un "bébé" ? C'est difficile ?"_

_Margaret avait alors regardé Alan, qui, surpris par la question de son fils, avait levé le nez de son journal. Les deux époux se regardèrent un instant, puis Margaret dit: "Je crois qu'il est temps de lui montrer le livre d'Hilda."_

_Et Don s'était fait expliquer par ses parents comment on faisait un bébé, à l'aide d'un livre pour enfants que leur avait conseillé Hilda. Margaret lui avait dit qu'un jour, il aurait un frère ou une soeur, mais que pour le moment il fallait être patient... Don s'était contenté des explications de sa mère, et n'en avait plus reparlé._

_Un an plus tard, à la sortie de l'école, Don avait été tout surpris de voir sa tante Hilda. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi sa mère n'était pas là, et Hilda lui avait répondu: "C'est parce que tu vas bientôt avoir un petit frère."_

_De retour à la maison, Don s'était débarrassé de son manteau; sa tante lui avait préparé un goûter et avait sorti ses jeux préférés pour le distraire, mais Don n'était pas de cet avis: il voulait attendre ses parents pour voir le fameux « petit frère"... D'après les images du livre que sa mère lui avait montré, le bébé se trouvait dans le ventre de la maman qui devenait grosse, mais Don n'avait pas vu ce phénomène se produire chez sa maman à lui. Margaret avait alors expliqué à son fils que le petit frère n'avait pas pu être mis dans son ventre mais que lorsque le moment serait venu, elle reviendrait de la maternité avec lui._

_Hilda avait fini par convaincre son neveu de faire une partie de jeu de l'oie, en lui disant que "le petit bébé qui allait arriver dans sa maison serait bien content d'avoir un grand frère pour jouer avec lui et lui apprendre les règles de plein de jeux."_

_Vers la toute fin de l'après-midi, Don et Margaret Eppes étaient rentrés, et ils portaient quelque chose qu'Hilda désigna à Don comme étant un "couffin", c'est-à-dire un petit lit ambulant pour transporter les bébés. Don avait couru vers ses parents, lesquels posèrent le couffin sur le canapé pour permettre à leur fils de voir le nouveau-né._

_"Don, lui dit Margaret en le prenant dans ses bras, voici ton petit frère, Charlie."_

_Fin du flash-back_

Don n'avait jamais oublié la petite frimousse de Charlie ce jour-là: un visage tout rond, avec plein de cheveux noirs bouclés, des petites mains toutes fines... Lorsqu'il avait voulu caresser le nouveau-né, celui-ci avait attrapé l'un de ses doigts et Don en avait toujours gardé un souvenir ému... Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Alan qui reprit:

" ... Lorsque votre mère et moi avons décidé de fonder une famille, nous voulions deux enfants. Nous pensions qu'un enfant unique s'ennuierait peut-être sans un frère ou une soeur pour jouer avec lui. Le jour où Margaret s'est retrouvée enceinte, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes. Quelques mois plus tard tu étais là, Don. Et quand nous avons voulu te donner un petit frère ou une petite soeur quelques années plus tard, nous n'y sommes pas parvenus... Alors nous nous sommes tournés vers l'adoption, et c'est ainsi que toi, Charlie, tu es arrivé parmi nous..., déclara Alan en poussant la petite boîte en bois vers lui. "Et ce coffret contient ce que ta mère biologique nous a confiés pour toi, pour le jour où tu serais en âge de savoir."

L'intéressé cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se leva et dit sans regarder ni Alan, ni Don, ni la petite boîte: "J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul", avant de se diriger vers le garage.

" Charlie, attends !"

Don avait voulu tendre le bras pour retenir celui-ci, mais son père l'en avait empêché:

" Non, Don, laisse-le, il a besoin de rester seul un moment, il faut qu'il encaisse le choc..."

Don regarda son père et ses yeux lui adressèrent une question muette: "Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?" Il se sentait comme anéanti, et en même temps soulagé, tous les sentiments qu'il avait gardés au fond de lui pendant toutes ces années étaient en train de remonter à la surface et une petite voix commença à lui murmurer: _"Charlie n'est pas ton frère...Tu es amoureux d'un homme qui n'a jamais été ton frère..."_ Don eut l'impression de manquer d'air tout à coup, il inspira un grand coup, se leva et dit à son père: "Je...je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air dehors... Oh bon sang, papa, pourquoi... pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit, maman et toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé me tourmenter..."

Don stoppa net sa phrase, son père n'était pas sensé connaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Charlie, il ne s'était confié qu'à sa mère... Mais Alan Eppes était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils... et il le lui fit savoir:

"Don, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais essayes de te mettre à ma place... Quand ta mère m'a fait part de ce que tu ressentais pour Charlie, ça m'a bouleversé, tout comme elle... Et ton frère était si jeune à l'époque, il n'avait que 17 ans... Don, comment réagirais-tu si l'un de tes enfants venait t'avouer qu'il est tombé amoureux de son frère ou de sa soeur d'adoption ? Aurais-tu voulu que le plus jeune se prenne la révélation de son adoption en pleine figure juste pour soulager la conscience du plus âgé ? Et aurais-tu voulu également que ton plus jeune fils apprenne que son grand frère était amoureux de lui ?

- Non, je... c'est juste que... pendant des années, j'ai vraiment cru que je n'étais pas normal, que j'étais un pervers... un détraqué... Je pensais avoir réussi à oublier ces sentiments... jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais quand j'ai entendu ce matin à la banque que le gamin pris en otage s'appelait Charlie, j'ai fait un malaise à cause de ça. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments étaient non seulement toujours là en moi mais qu'en plus ils n'avaient fait que se renforcer au fil du temps, alors je... Oui, je t'en veux, je vous en veux à maman et à toi de n'avoir pas eu confiance en moi ! Si vous m'aviez dit que Charlie avait été adopté, je ne serais pas allé lui déballer mes sentiments, je les aurais gardés pour moi, mais au moins j'aurais eu le soulagement de savoir que je n'étais pas un détraqué... Et maintenant, je suis là, toujours amoureux, et... oh, toutes ces années passées à m'interroger, à me battre contre moi-même, alors que, peut-être, j'aurais pu... l'aimer..."

Sur ces mots, Don sortit de la maison et alla droit vers le fond du jardin; il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais ne parvint pas à se lâcher, même lorsqu'il arriva près de l'arbre qui avait reçu le témoignage de son amour.

Charlie pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le garage; il avait voulu se relancer dans son théorème impossible, mais à peine avait-il saisi la craie qu'il avait senti les sanglots lui serrer la gorge. Il s'était donc laissé glisser au pied du tableau et essayait tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées: la trahison, la colère, la surprise... Tous ces sentiments l'avaient traversé, et il n'aurait su déterminer avec précision lequel était le plus fort.

Le jeune mathématicien repensa alors à son enfance, puis à son adolescence: il s'était révélé très doué pour les maths, ses parents avaient d'ailleurs fait appel à un professeur particulier. Il était même tellement précoce pour son âge qu'il avait fini par se retrouver à dix ans dans la même classe que Don qui en avait alors quinze. Charlie se rappelait que son frère - adoptif, désormais - avait eu beaucoup de mal au début à accepter la situation, et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne jouerait pas les "nounous" avec lui à l'école. Puis Don s'était découvert une vocation pour devenir agent fédéral, et il était allé à San Franciso en classe préparatoire pendant deux ans. Quant à lui, Charlie, il avait obtenu son bac en même temps que son frère, soit à l'âge de... 13 ans, mais les parents, en raison de sa jeunesse, hésitaient à l'envoyer à l'université tout de suite. Alan et Margaret pensaient qu'il serait bon pour leur cadet de côtoyer des enfants de son âge, aussi avaient-ils voulu l'inscrire dans un collège. Mais Charlie avait tellement fait des pieds et des mains pour aller à Princeton qu'ils avaient fini par céder, non sans un petit pincement au coeur...

Un an plus tard, il commençait à élaborer le mémoire de doctorat qui allait le rendre célèbre - la "convergence de Eppes" - et lui valoir une invitation romantique de la part d'une enseignante de l'université ! Margaret Eppes avait dû bien évidemment excuser son fils auprès de cette dame ! Un petit sourire revint sur le visage de Charlie: il avait été invité à un dîner en tête-à-tête alors que personne ou presque ne savait à quoi il ressemblait, à part son professeur, Larry Fleinhardt, qui l'avait suivi ensuite à l'Institut des Sciences CalSci... Puis, peu à peu, les étudiantes de l'université avaient commencé à le regarder: elles le trouvaient mignon, avec ses boucles brunes, et ses grands yeux noirs... mais jamais Charlie n'avait été tenté de sortir avec l'une de ces demoiselles, les maths étaient bien plus importantes pour lui, et après tout il n'avait que 16 ans, il avait toute la vie devant lui pour se trouver une petite amie ! Oui, mais voilà... A presque 30 ans, lui, Charlie Eppes, mathématicien renommé dans tout le pays et consultant auprès de prestigieuses agences fédérales telles que la NSA ou le FBI, n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux... Il y avait bien eu Carole, quand il avait 20 ans, mais leur liaison avait plus ressemblé à un flirt poussé qu'à une véritable relation amoureuse... Quant à son ancienne étudiante Amita Ramanujan, avec laquelle il avait envisagé pendant un temps de sortir, c'était plus une relation fraternelle qu'une ébauche de lien amoureux, malgré un baiser échangé...

Demeuré seul après la désertion de la salle à manger par ses deux garçons, Alan Eppes se décida à bouger, mais il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ce que cette révélation soit difficile à encaisser, il savait que Don réagirait au mot "adoption", et maintenant il se demandait lequel des deux jeunes hommes il devait aller trouver en premier...

_"Ça y est, ils le savent enfin... Mon pauvre Charlie, je m'en veux de lui avoir annoncé comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas garder le secret jusqu'à ma mort, il avait le droit de savoir... Quant à Don... il vient enfin d'apprendre que son... amour... n'a jamais été contre-nature... Oh bon sang, Alan Eppes, secoue-toi donc au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin ! Tes deux garçons ont besoin de toi, alors remue-toi et va les trouver !"_

Sur ces pensées, il se leva de son siège et, après un court instant de réflexion, prit la petite boîte et se dirigea vers le garage. Il y trouva un Charlie recroquevillé au pied de l'un des tableaux, les yeux rougis, et tremblant de tous ses membres. Alan se sentit un peu embarrassé par la situation, il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif - à la fois par pudeur et par l'éducation qu'il avait reçue - mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose de "physique", car les mots seuls ne suffiraient pas... Il avança tout doucement vers Charlie et s'agenouilla - en grinçant des dents à cause de ses fichus rhumatismes ! - près du jeune homme, posa la petite boîte au sol puis il le prit dans ses bras...

Le jeune mathématicien, surpris par le geste de son père, voulut tout d'abord le repousser, mais le visage d'Alan était si triste que de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et qu'il n'eut pas le coeur de refuser de se blottir contre lui. Alan le berça tout doucement en murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait les plus réconfortantes possibles:

" Je suis désolé, Charlie, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir... Je m'en veux de te l'avoir dit, mais tu devais le savoir... et Don aussi... J'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement... Charlie, tu n'es peut-être pas mon fils dans le sens biologique du terme, mais pour nous tu as toujours été notre petit garçon au même titre que Don... et j'espère que tu continueras à m'aimer comme moi, je t'aime..."

Charlie avait relevé la tête en entendant ces paroles prononcées sur un ton... implorant... Alan Eppes, son père, cet homme qui avait toujours donné de lui l'image d'un homme fort, généreux - mais peu démonstratif côté sentiments - oui son père, lui demandait de l'aimer encore !

" Papa... Pour moi aussi tu seras toujours mon père... et moi aussi je t'aimerai toujours... Mais... c'est juste que... ça fait tellement bizarre de savoir que je ne suis pas ton vrai fils... Et puis... comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir à maman et à toi de m'avoir donné un foyer, une famille... et tant d'amour ? Qui me dit que j'aurais été heureux si j'avais été élevé par mes véritables parents ?

- Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, Charlie, j'ai rencontré ta vraie maman avant ta naissance, et je peux t'assurer que si elle avait pu, non seulement elle t'aurait gardé et élevé, mais en plus elle t'aurait choyé ! C'était une jeune femme très bien ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu crois qu'elle aurait laissé ce petit coffret pour toi ?

- Eh bien..."

Charlie ne savait plus quoi penser. Alan Eppes lui présenta alors la petite boîte:

"A l'intérieur, il y a une photo de ta mère juste avant ta naissance, une autre avec toi à la maternité, un pendentif et une lettre. Nous ne l'avons jamais lue ta mère et moi, nous avons toujours pensé que les mots de ta maman ne devaient d'abord s'adresser qu'à toi..."

Le jeune homme prit le coffret entre ses mains: il était tout simple, mais avait un certain cachet. Il souleva doucement le couvercle, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le pendentif - un petit coeur avec les prénoms "Tonio Carlo" gravés dessus - puis il vit les photos. La première représentait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, avec de grands yeux noirs, un joli sourire... et un ventre énorme. Mais la seconde photographie fut celle qui émut le plus Charlie: la même jeune femme, fatiguée mais heureuse, tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras, autrement dit lui-même ! Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage: il trouvait sa mère très belle, et il semblait y avoir une telle douceur dans son regard...

" Oh oui tu lui ressembles Charlie... comme tu peux le constater, tu es né avec des cheveux et moi à l'époque, je m'étais dit que peut-être, tu aurais la chevelure de ta mère et aussi ses yeux... et j'ai pu vérifier par la suite que je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Et puis... votre ressemblance ne s'arrête pas là, tu sais...

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien... Gabriella... ta mère... venait d'entamer sa deuxième année en mathématiques appliquées lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée enceinte de toi... Elle voulait se destiner soit à la recherche, soit à l'enseignement...

- C'est vrai ? Elle était étudiante... en maths ? Et... quel âge avait-elle quand je suis né ?

- Oui c'était une matheuse, Charlie, comme toi ! Elle avait 19 ans lorsqu'elle t'a mis au monde. Crois-moi, fiston, si elle avait pu te garder, elle aurait été la plus heureuse des femmes ! Elle avait fait une première lettre pour toi pendant sa grossesse, mais lorsqu'elle t'a vu à la maternité, elle a voulu modifier ce qu'elle avait écrit... Une jeune femme adorable, vraiment...

- Gabriella, c'est ça ? C'est bien le prénom que tu as dit ?

- Oui, Charlie, Gabriella Vezziano, tu as du sang italien dans les veines, fiston !

- Et... et Don ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mis au courant plus tôt ? C'est vrai, après tout, il a 5 ans de plus que moi, il aurait très bien pu le savoir avant moi...

- Je... Ta mère et moi nous pensions que si on le disait à Don, il aurait pu éventuellement gaffer, alors on a décidé qu'on vous en parlerait le jour où vous seriez suffisamment mûrs tous les deux pour entendre la vérité. Par la suite nous avons découvert ta bosse des maths, tu as eu tes diplômes bien en avance par rapport aux autres, mais tu n'étais pas pour autant suffisamment solide émotionnellement pour encaisser la nouvelle, alors on a attendu... Et puis ta mère est tombée malade, du coup ça a reporté le moment de la révélation... et tu connais la suite...

- Ouaip... Mais... Don... Comment il a pris la nouvelle, lui ?

- Eh bien..." Alan Eppes sentit qu'il allait devoir bien choisir ses mots pour répondre à Charlie. "Eh bien, oui, je dirais que... Oui, ça l'a surpris, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra et puis de toute façon ça ne change rien pour vous deux, vous serez toujours frères de coeur, mon... "duo de choc", Charlie et Don, les redresseurs de tort du FBI !"

En entendant cela, Charlie avait tourné la tête vers son père avec un air surpris et amusé, et la tension qui se trouvait dans la pièce il y a encore quelques minutes tomba d'un coup. Les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux et, soudain, un fou rire s'empara d'eux, leur faisant un bien immense. Après quelques minutes de franche rigolade, ils se relevèrent, et Alan, retrouvant son sérieux, dit à Charlie:

" Maintenant que ça va mieux pour toi, je vais aller voir ton frère. Il est dans le jardin en train de prendre l'air... _et de reprendre ses esprits en plus de se mettre à me détester..."_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même...


	5. Chap 5: La clé du problème

**Chapitre V: La clé du problème**

Lorsqu'Alan avait fait comprendre à Don qu'il savait pour ses sentiments, celui-ci était sorti en trombe de la maison, l'esprit enfiévré par les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre: Charlie n'était pas son frère ! Depuis 13 ans, il était amoureux d'un homme qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre lien de parenté avec lui ! Don courut vers les arbres au fond du jardin, et quelques larmes lui échappèrent au moment où il arrivait devant celui sur lequel il avait gravé son plus précieux secret: "C & D 4 Ever". Il inspira plusieurs fois pour essayer de se calmer, mais rien à faire, son coeur continuait de cogner dans sa poitrine.

_"Maman... je n'ai pas su te pleurer... et là je suis en train d'essayer de me détendre, de retrouver une respiration normale après toutes ces années passées à lutter contre mes sentiments pour Charlie... Pendant treize ans, je n'ai jamais cessé de me demander si j'étais un pervers, un détraqué... Et aujourd'hui, je suis là, à m'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais su plus tôt pour l'adoption... Maman, papa... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé avec mes tourments ? Parce que vous aviez peur que j'avoue tout à Charlie ? Vous pensiez peut-être que comme il n'avait pratiquement jamais su me dire non, il aurait cédé à mes désirs ? C'est vrai que j'ai de l'ascendant sur Charlie, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais jamais je ne le forcerai à quoi que ce soit... et surtout pas à répondre à mes sentiments..."_

Le jeune homme regarda l'inscription sur l'écorce: elle avait été recouverte de mousse au fil du temps, et était devenue de ce fait difficile à déchiffrer. L'agent du FBI fouilla dans ses poches, il avait toujours son couteau suisse sur lui, et, comme il l'avait fait il y a 13 ans, il entailla à nouveau l'écorce.

" Don ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à cet arbre ?

Charlie avait aperçu son aîné avant Alan Eppes et il avait couru vers lui au fond du jardin. L'intéressé fut tellement surpris d'entendre la voix de son cadet qu'il faillit se couper avec la lame de son couteau. Il se dépêcha de ranger celui-ci, et au moment où il pensait essuyer ses larmes, Charlie était déjà près de lui et fut stupéfait en le voyant. Le jeune mathématicien lui dit alors d'une voix étranglée:

" Don ? Mais... tu pleures ? Je... C'est... C'est mon adoption qui te met dans un état pareil, ou quoi ?

- Charlie, je..."

Don était coincé. S'il pouvait sécher les larmes qui coulaient toujours le long de ses joues, il ne pouvait pas en revanche atténuer la rougeur de ses yeux, et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de détourner le regard.

"Don ! Don, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Charlie voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul qui surprit le plus jeune. "Don... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu ne veux plus que je te touche ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Charlie sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer de nouveau: après avoir évacué en partie le choc de son adoption, voilà que l'agent du FBI le repoussait ! "Don... tu sais que je ne suis pas ton frère, alors maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Tu veux me sortir de ta vie ?

- Non, Charlie, non... Je ne te rejette pas... Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille... mais... je...

- Je crois que je devrais vous laisser seuls tous les deux, les garçons, intervint Alan Eppes qui s'était approché doucement d'eux. "Et toi, Don, tu devrais essayer de mettre les choses au clair entre vous, il me semble que vous devriez avoir une sérieuse discussion."

Puis il repartit vers la maison, incertain d'avoir eu raison de dire ça, mais avec l'étrange impression qu'il avait tout de même bien agi...

Don n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: son père venait de lui dire clairement qu'il devait essayer d'avouer ses sentiments à Charlie ! Et il restait là, immobile, en train de regarder Alan repartir lentement vers la maison... lorsque la voix de son cadet le ramena à la réalité:

" Don... Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Je... Ecoute, même si on n'a pas toujours été très proches tous les deux, je sais que tu tiens à moi tout comme moi je peux tenir à toi. Don, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi..."

L'intéressé regardait à nouveau l'inscription gravée sur l'arbre, son cadet l'imita:

" Don, cette "Charlène" dont tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me parler, tu ne l'as jamais oubliée, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est même d'ailleurs à cause de tes sentiments pour elle si ça n'a pas marché avec Kim... ou qui que ce soit d'autre..."

L'agent du FBI avait toujours le regard fixé sur la gravure, et ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

"Don ! Je t'en prie... réponds-moi, dis-moi quelque chose... Don qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis le jour où j'ai entendu parler de cette "Charlène", ça n'a plus jamais été pareil entre nous... POURQUOI, DON, POURQUOI ?"

Charlie avait élevé la voix, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir l'aîné de son mutisme. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers son cadet, et ce que vit le mathématicien dans les yeux de Don le laissa muet, comme pétrifié. Il pouvait y percevoir une grande tristesse et une immense douleur... Le jeune homme reprit plus calmement:

" Don... Je comprends que tu sois... surpris par le fait que j'ai été adopté, mais... pourquoi être venu dans cette partie du jardin, devant cet arbre plus précisément ? Tu peux me dire le rapport entre mon adoption et l'inscription sur l'écorce ? Don ?

-Le rapport ? J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je suis sorti, et mes pas m'ont amené au fond du jardin par hasard... C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre d'entendre que le frère avec lequel j'ai grandi n'a pas les mêmes parents biologiques que moi, mais je pense que je m'en remettrai ! Et toi ?

-Eh bien... Je me suis senti perdu pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je faisais un mauvais rêve... Puis papa est venu me voir dans le garage et il m'a parlé de ma mère biologique... Figure-toi que c'était une matheuse !

-Non ! Ah ça alors ! Ce serait donc ta mère qui t'aurait filé la bosse des maths !

-Il semblerait, oui... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Don... Pourquoi es-tu là à fixer un souvenir de ta vie sentimentale alors que tu viens d'apprendre une chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit Charlie, c'est le hasard qui m'a amené devant cet arbre...

-Et si j'avais enfin un nom ?

-Un nom ? Le nom de quoi ?

-Mais de la personne dont l'initiale figure sur ce tronc, mon cher ! Pour toujours, Don et... ? Caroline ? Cécile ? J'ai toujours senti que "Charlène" n'était pas le bon prénom ! Par contre, je n'ai jamais su si tu avais essayé de lui avouer tes sentiments...

-Non, il n'en a jamais rien su...

-Il ?

-Je..."

Charlie était stupéfait: son frère avait été amoureux d'un... garçon ! Don, de son côté, avait de nouveau les yeux fixés sur l'arbre, il n'osait plus regarder le mathématicien ! Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, puis le plus jeune se décida à briser le silence:

"Don... Tu es tombé amoureux d'un homme ? Enfin, je... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, mais... Permets-moi de te dire que je suis sacrément surpris !

-Oui... Je comprends...

-Voilà pourquoi c'était impossible entre vous... ou tout au moins a priori impossible... Et tu ne lui a jamais dit pour tes sentiments ?

-Non, c'était... inconcevable...

-Il ne te connaissait pas ? Je veux dire, tu étais amoureux de lui mais lui ignorait ton existence ?

-Non, au contraire, on se connaissait bien...

-Et son prénom commence par "C"... A quel endroit l'avais-tu rencontré ? A Quantico ?

-Pas exactement...

-A Los Angeles alors ? Pendant les vacances d'été ?

-Non... Oh et puis arrête avec tes questions ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler, et tout ça c'est du passé !

-Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, je t'ai encore parlé de cette inscription, et j'ai l'impression que tes sentiments pour ce mystérieux "C" sont toujours d'actualité...

-Charlie ! Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? Alors laisse tomber !"

Don avait élevé la voix. Il sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver, les questions de son cadet et surtout sa présence à ses côtés lui devenaient douloureusement insupportables... Charlie, quant à lui, fut surpris de la réaction agressive de l'agent du FBI. Il allait à nouveau parler, lorsque Don commença à avancer vers la maison. Le mathématicien, qui ne voulait pas en rester là, devina sans peine les intentions de son aîné. Il se plaça devant lui et posa ses mains sur les bras de ce dernier pour tenter de le retenir.

" Don ! Tu ne partiras pas sans m'avoir parlé ! Papa a dit qu'il fallait mettre certaines choses au clair entre nous, alors on va s'expliquer, ou plutôt TU vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe !"

Après avoir mis Don au pied du mur concernant ses sentiments pour Charlie, Alan était reparti vers la maison, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à rentrer. Il était resté au bord du jardin, observant les deux jeunes hommes de loin. Il avait entendu les éclats de voix de Charlie et son coeur se serra en constatant que ses deux garçons étaient en train de se déchirer... Il voyait bien que le plus jeune s'énervait tandis que le plus âgé semblait perdu dans ses pensées... Alan commença à regretter de leur avoir dit la vérité.

_"On dirait bien que Don a finalement avoué ses sentiments __à son frère... Cela __pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est énervé... Mon Dieu, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je vous en supplie les garçons, essayez de trouver un terrain d'entente, car si vous vous brouillez, je crois que je ne le supporterai pas..."_

Don était abattu, il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer d'avouer son amour à Charlie, mais bizarrement il n'en avait plus le courage ni la force. Toutes ces années, pendant lesquelles il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail pour oublier ses sentiments, l'avaient finalement aidé malgré tout à avancer dans la vie. Et maintenant il était là, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'il savait dorénavant que Charlie n'était pas son frère. Une toute petite voix lui soufflait qu'il y avait maintenant un espoir de voir leur relation évoluer pour, peut-être, aboutir à un amour partagé... Le jeune mathématicien tenait toujours son aîné par les bras:

" Don, papa s'est adressé à toi en disant que nous devions mettre les choses au clair entre nous, alors j'attends !"

L'agent du FBI n'osait pas tourner la tête vers Charlie et se sentait complètement perdu, mais il fallait bien qu'il réponde aux interrogations de son cadet. Le jeune homme était plutôt du genre à s'accrocher et là il n'allait certainement pas lâcher le morceau ! Don inspira donc un grand coup et regarda Charlie dans les yeux, lequel eut un coup au coeur. Il sentait que la conversation que tous deux venaient d'avoir avait fait remonter certaines choses à la surface chez l'agent du FBI:

"Don... Qu'as-tu donc de si important à me dire ?

-Eh bien... Tu sais que la lettre "C" désigne un homme, pas vrai ?

-Oui, et apparemment tu ne l'as jamais oublié... Mais... cet amour, enfin tes sentiments, ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes ?

-Je dirais... environ quinze ans...

-Quoi ! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu n'as jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour cet homme ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? Enfin Don, ce "C" est sorti de ta vie il y a plusieurs années ! Comment peux-tu continuer à aimer quelqu'un que tu ne vois plus ?

-Parce qu'il fait toujours partie de ma vie figure-toi !

-Comment ça ?

-Charlie...

-Quoi ?

-La lettre "C", c'est... pour Charlie...

-Oh... Ton amour impossible s'appelle comme moi..."

Charlie eut tout à coup l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Il se revit face à son père dans la salle à manger, puis dans le garage et enfin dans le jardin avec son frère. Alan avait dit à Don de "mettre les choses au clair". Et maintenant il était là, face à l'agent du FBI qui venait de lui avouer le nom de la personne qui faisait battre son coeur depuis des années... Le mathématicien lâcha les bras de son aîné et recula d'un pas, une étrange idée s'était insinuée dans son esprit, mais il n'osait envisager qu'elle puisse s'avérer exacte...

"Don... J'ai... J'ai peur de comprendre là...

-Charlie... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Tomber amoureux de moi ? M'avouer tes sentiments ? Mon dieu, Don ! Tu es mon frère ! Pas né des mêmes parents que moi, mais mon frère quand même !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Quand j'ai compris que je ressentais pour toi un amour qui n'avait rien de fraternel, j'ai paniqué, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait... Les parents ont fini par s'en apercevoir, surtout maman... Je me suis confié à elle, et elle l'a dit à papa... A l'époque, ils auraient pu me révéler que tu avais été adopté, mais ils n'en ont rien fait car ils pensaient que tu étais trop jeune pour le savoir, tu n'avais que 17 ans... Alors je suis resté avec mes sentiments, et le seul moyen pour moi de les oublier a été de m'éloigner de toi...

Charlie fut comme pris d'un vertige soudainement: quinze ans ! Don était amoureux de lui depuis 15 ans ! Il comprit tout à coup pourquoi son aîné lui avait semblé beaucoup plus distant depuis son retour à Los Angeles que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ou adolescents. Son coeur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine, son sang fouetta ses tempes, et il ferma les yeux. Il repensa à tous les moments de rigolade et de complicité entre eux.

_"J'ai eu le meilleur des frères, toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, de mon côté c'était pareil, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vraiment su lui dire non... Il me prenait parfois dans ses bras et j'ai fini par comprendre que s'il n'était pas très démonstratif, c'était à la fois par pudeur et aussi parce que son travail au FBI exigeait de lui qu'il ne se laisse pas envahir par ses émotions... Don a toujours possédé les qualités que j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver chez la personne qui pourrait prendre un jour mon coeur... la tendresse, l'humour, le courage, l'honnêteté... Pendant toutes ces années il était mon frère, mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'est pas REELLEMENT alors... Allons, Charlie, sois honnête avec toi-même ! Tu as eu cent fois l'occasion de rencontrer des personnes qui auraient pu te convenir, mais tu as toujours systématiquement fait en sorte de garder tes distances avec les gens ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rester auprès d'une seule personne... Oh mon dieu quelle journée: une prise d'otages à laquelle j'aurais pu être mêlé, mon père qui m'annonce que j'ai été adopté, et maintenant Don qui m'avoue ses sentiments !"_

Le mathématicien rouvrit les yeux:

" Don... je... Tu as toujours su être à mes côtés, tu m'as soutenu, aidé quand ça n'allait pas... Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui te rends la pareille en travaillant à tes côtés au FBI. Tu as été jusqu'à présent le grand frère que tout le monde aurait pu rêver d'avoir, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux que toi... Mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé... Nous sommes devenus des adultes, nous avons choisi des voies différentes qui pourtant se révèlent complémentaires finalement... Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été adopté, et toi... Toi tu m'annonces que depuis des années, tu es amoureux de moi... Je... Je suis perdu Don, vraiment perdu... D'un côté je souffre de ne pas être un vrai Eppes, mais en même temps je... Moi qui croyais être sûr de moi, aujourd'hui je ne sais plus quoi penser... de nous deux..."

Charlie se sentit rougir, il baissa les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de parler ou s'il n'aurait pas dû au contraire se taire, voire s'en aller en courant. Don, quant à lui, croyait qu'il était en train de rêver. Son cadet venait de lui avouer d'une certaine façon qu'il ne rejetait pas complètement ses sentiments, puisqu'il était là, devant lui, les yeux baissés et les joues rouges ! Le coeur de l'agent du FBI s'emballa, il sentit son visage s'empourprer, mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il voulait déclarer - ou du moins essayer - son amour à Charlie. Le mathématicien s'était légèrement éloigné de lui. Don avança et enlaça son cadet par la taille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à ce dernier:

"Euh... Don... je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le plus jeune s'était tu, son coeur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer et il s'était mis à pleurer de nouveau. Don fut ému de voir Charlie dans cet état: lui aussi se sentait perdu, mais il décida quand même de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il pencha la tête vers le visage du plus jeune et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes...

Le mathématicien crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui: Don était en train de l'embrasser ! Charlie essaya de lutter contre le vertige qui le reprenait et surtout il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'aîné. Il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière pour interrompre le baiser:

"Don ! Je... Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?"

L'agent du FBI, surpris et peiné, ne sut quoi répondre. Il lâcha de suite son cadet et recula de quelques pas:

"Charlie... Je suis désolé... Je... J'ai cru que... Oh mon dieu..."

Et Don, le coeur lourd, se mit à marcher rapidement vers la maison. Il avait laissé ses clés de voiture à l'intérieur et après l'"incident" qui venait de se produire avec son frère adoptif, il voulait quitter les lieux au plus vite.

Le mathématicien, encore sous le choc de ce baiser inattendu, resta immobile quelques secondes, lorsqu'il réalisa que Don était en train de prendre la fuite. Il fit volte-face et se mit à le suivre:

"Don ! Attend ! Don !"

L'agent du FBI entendait les appels de Charlie, mais il sentait que s'il se retournait, il ne pourrait plus partir et ainsi tenter d'oublier cet amour qui, il en était certain à présent, n'avait aucune chance d'exister un jour...

Charlie s'obligea à courir pour rattraper son aîné. Il saisit l'un des bras de celui-ci pour l'obliger à se retourner. Don, surpris, fit alors face au mathématicien, qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage:

"Don, je... C'est vrai ? Tu... Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi depuis toutes ces années ?

-Oui, soupira celui-ci. Mais sois tranquille, Charlie, aujourd'hui c'était la première et dernière fois que tu en entendais parler ! Et je suppose qu'à compter de maintenant tu ne souhaites plus travailler avec moi non plus !

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Et je... Enfin, mets-toi un peu à ma place, Don ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été adopté, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me balancer tes sentiments en pleine figure et de m'embrasser ! Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez secoué comme ça !

-Raison de plus pour que je dégage d'ici et que je reprenne le cours de ma vie donc !

-Le cours de ta vie ?

-Oui, sur la Côte Est ! Tu te rappelles qu'avant d'être à Los Angeles, c'est là-bas que je travaillais ?

-Quoi, tu veux repartir à l'autre bout du pays ? Tout ça à cause d'un baiser ?

-Eh oui ! Finalement maman avait raison, j'aurais dû essayer de vivre ma vie sans toi, tout aurait été moins compliqué ! Maintenant si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai ma voiture qui m'attend !"

Et Don, sans autre forme de procès, tourna le dos à Charlie et reprit sa marche en direction de la maison. Le mathématicien, stupéfait par les paroles qui venaient d'être échangées, sentait que s'il laissait l'agent du FBI partir, ils le regretteraient tous les deux. Aussi rattrapa-t-il à nouveau son frère adoptif par le bras:

"Oh non mon vieux, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Si pour toi aimer consiste à imposer tes sentiments et tes désirs à l'autre, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais alors pas du tout ! Et parce que je t'ai résisté, tu prends la mouche, alors que si quelqu'un doit être en pétard ici, ce devrait plutôt être moi ! C'est vrai quoi, je réalise à peine que j'ai été adopté quand j'apprends que tu es amoureux de moi, et je devrais répondre là comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts, à tes sentiments ! Non mais je suis quoi moi pour toi ? Ta chose ?"

Charlie saisit alors Don par le col de sa chemise, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à son tour. L'agent du FBI, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel revirement de situation, en resta muet de surprise.

"Alors, ça fait quoi d'être embrassé de force ?, reprit le mathématicien. Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je... Charlie... Je suis... désolé...vraim… mppf"

Don ne put achever sa phrase, car le plus jeune venait de reprendre possession de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il passait ses bras autour de son cou. L'agent du FBI, stupéfait, eut un moment de flottement pendant quelques secondes, avant d'enlacer le jeune homme à son tour.

Charlie se sentait bien dans les bras de Don, il aurait voulu que le baiser ne s'interrompe jamais, mais une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, aussi abandonna-t-il les lèvres de son aîné à contrecœur pour reprendre ses esprits.

" Charlie ? fit Don d'une voix où perçait l'étonnement.

- Surtout ne me demande pas pourquoi je viens de t'embrasser là maintenant, je ne suis pas moi-même très sûr de ce que je ressens en ce moment...

- Oh... Et tu penses ressentir quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je crois que... je tiens à toi...

- Assez pour m'embrasser de nouveau ?", demanda timidement Don.

Pour toute réponse, Charlie se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait ce qui se passait, mais il était déjà sûr qu'il voulait que son aîné continue à faire partie de sa vie.

" Charlie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux... J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu vas avoir besoin de temps, moi-même il m'a fallu deux ans pour réaliser que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi !" Don eut un petit rire: "Deux ans pour découvrir mes sentiments, treize avant de t'en parler, notre collaboration sur mes enquêtes... Tu n'as jamais songé à élaborer une équation sur nous deux ?

-Une équation sur nous deux ? Et avec quels éléments aurais-je bien pu l'établir je te prie ?

-Eh bien... Avec les chiffres que je viens de te donner ! En plus de ça, tu pourrais prendre en compte également le fait que je sois sorti avec plein de filles sans que ça débouche sur du sérieux ! Sans parler de toutes les fois où je me suis fait du souci pour toi !"

Don avait toujours les yeux un peu rouges mais un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Charlie ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais le fait de voir son aîné retrouver un peu le moral lui mit du baume au coeur:

"Si je comprends bien, tu voudrais que j'élabore une équation qui décrirait notre relation depuis notre naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est à peu près ça oui", répondit l'agent du FBI avec un petit air moqueur. "Je t'ai toujours entendu dire que tout pouvait se traduire en nombres et en équations, même les gens. Alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais faire un théorème ou un truc du genre sur nous deux... J'ai déjà le titre si tu veux: "La vie amoureuse du professeur Eppes et ses répercussions sur son entourage !"

-Don ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

-Tu trouves ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne vivais que pour les chiffres !"

Pour toute réponse, Charlie se dégagea de ses bras et c'est côte à côte qu'ils revinrent vers la maison, devant laquelle attendait Alan. Ce dernier avait assisté de loin à leur entretien, et il avait eu un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il les avait vus s'embrasser. De ce fait, il n'aurait jamais la joie d'être un jour grand-père, mais le but de tout parent n'était-il pas de faire en sorte que ses enfants soient heureux ? Alan ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Il était soulagé de constater qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déchirés jusqu'au point de non-retour. Mais il ressentait tout de même une certaine inquiétude quant à la relation qui s'amorçait sous ses yeux: Don avait toujours eu de l'ascendant sur Charlie, et il craignait que cette influence ne soit en partie responsable de ce qu'il avait vu entre les deux hommes...

Mais lorsqu'Alan aperçut ces derniers, son appréhension battit légèrement en retraite: Charlie était tout rouge et baissait les yeux, tandis que Don marchait fièrement, la tête droite, un petit sourire en coin. Alan se dit qu'il avait bien fait de pousser son fils à avouer ses sentiments. L'agent du FBI avait l'air heureux, et Alan eut beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Don ainsi depuis très longtemps...

Les trois hommes se faisaient face, aucun d'eux n'osait parler, mais Alan prit son courage à deux mains et, regardant ses deux garçons:

" Don, Charlie, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, et surtout à toi, Don... Nous pensions tant bien faire avec votre mère en retardant le plus possible cette révélation... Je... Lorsque je vous ai vus parler au loin, j'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez vous déchirer... et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté... Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre l'un ou l'autre... Alors, quand je vous ai vus vous embrasser..." Alan se sentit rougir, il avait du mal à envisager cela - que ses deux garçons soient amoureux - "Je... je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'a rien fait, mais je suis tellement content pour vous deux, je...

- Papa", l'interrompit Don, "Je vous en ai voulu à maman et à toi de ne m'avoir rien dit, mais je sais aussi que vous vouliez agir au mieux pour Charlie et pour moi... Maintenant, tout ça c'est du passé, et aujourd'hui, je suis très heureux de ce qui nous arrive..."

Tout en parlant, Don avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Charlie:

" Cette journée aura peut-être mal commencé pour moi, mais je crois que je n'en oublierai pas la fin de sitôt !

- Tout comme moi, je n'oublie pas la mousse au chocolat que tu as sortie tout à l'heure et qui nous attend toujours sur la table !" ajouta tout à coup Charlie.

Alan et Don, surpris par les paroles du jeune mathématicien, se regardèrent et sentirent qu'un fou rire allait s'emparer d'eux. Leurs regards convergèrent vers Charlie, et tous trois éclatèrent de rire: ce dernier était décidément un incorrigible gourmand, même quand les choses allaient mal, il fallait toujours qu'il pense à manger ! La franche rigolade qui s'ensuivit leur fit un bien fou à tous trois alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison pour - "enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !" aurait dit Charlie - déguster le dessert de ce déjeuner mouvementé...


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue - Trois jours plus tard**

" Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver !" s'écria un Don exaspéré en refaisant son noeud de cravate pour la troisième fois devant la glace de l'entrée. Le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu de Megan Reeves quelques minutes auparavant aurait pourtant dû l'aider à se détendre. Sa collègue lui avait annoncé que le petit Charlie était sorti du coma et qu'avec une rééducation adaptée, il retrouverait normalement sa motricité. Par contre, il ne retournerait pas à l'école tout de suite: il était toujours en état de choc et les médecins voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle neurologique.

L'agent du FBI était nerveux, on était samedi soir, et il avait prévu de sortir... à condition que sa cravate arrête de jouer les rebelles ! Alan, qui entendait son fils pester depuis un moment, se décida alors à intervenir:

" Laisse-moi faire fiston... Dis-donc, Don, à te voir, on pourrait croire que je ne t'ai jamais appris à faire un noeud de cravate ! Et puis détends-toi, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous sortez ensemble !

- Je sais bien, papa, mais... Enfin... Si, c'est la première fois qu'on sort ensemble... en amoureux..."

Alan ne répondit pas à son fils, il comprenait parfaitement le trouble qui s'était emparé de Don: le stress du premier rendez-vous, il avait connu ça lui aussi avec Margaret, et son père - tout comme lui en cet instant - avait également dû lui donner un coup de main pour nouer sa cravate ! Une fois cette dernière correctement mise, Alan demanda à son fils qui vérifiait ses cheveux:

" Dis-moi, si c'est pas indiscret... Je peux savoir où vous comptez aller tous les deux ce soir ?

- Oh, on a prévu d'aller au resto puis de se faire un ciné. D'ailleurs, en parlant du restaurant, il faudrait que Charlie se dépêche, sinon on va être en retard et après ce sera la course pour aller voir un film ! Charlie ! T'es prêt ?

- Bouge pas Don, je vais aller voir... Si Charlie est dans le même état de nervosité que toi, je crois que mes services seront les bienvenus !"

Pendant que Don était en train de se battre contre sa cravate, le jeune mathématicien, lui, se trouvait dans la salle de bains à l'étage en train de batailler ferme contre... ses cheveux ! D'habitude, Charlie se contentait de passer la main dedans pour les démêler, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté "artiste", alors que cette fois il voulait être VRAIMENT coiffé correctement. Hors de question d'avoir une tête de "chien fou" pour sa première sortie en tête-à-tête avec Don ! Mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait à rien ! Alors qu'il désespérait d'obtenir un résultat satisfaisant, il entendit la voix d'Alan dans le couloir:

" Charlie ! Besoin d'un coup de main, fiston ?

- Oh que oui ! Les équations à six inconnues sont plus simples à résoudre que le problème posé par mes cheveux !

- Eh bien ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas sorti avant vous ce soir ! Vous auriez été bien tous les deux ! Don incapable de faire son noeud de cravate et toi qui n'arrives pas à te coiffer ! Vous êtes sûrs d'être adultes, tous les deux ? On dirait deux gamins !"

Et Alan, tout en parlant, avait fini par coiffer correctement les boucles de Charlie, lequel poussa un soupir de soulagement:

" Pfou... Merci papa... enfin... je... je ne sais pas si le terme de "papa" est encore approprié pour moi...

- Dois-je comprendre que tu voudrais m'appeler "beau-papa" maintenant, Charlie ?

- Euh... Pas spécialement, mais comme je sors avec Don... il se pourrait bien qu'à l'avenir, ça arrive...

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini de dire des bêtises ! s'exclama Alan en riant. Quoique... c'est vrai que maintenant j'ai comme qui dirait un "gendre" ! Et j'ai un sacré avantage par rapport aux autres beaux-pères: je dois probablement être le seul à connaître mon beau-fils sur le bout des doigts ! C'est vrai, qui à part moi pourrait se vanter d'avoir donné le biberon ou changé les couches de son futur gendre ? "

Pour toute réponse, Charlie pouffa de rire et sortit de la salle de bains, non sans avoir pu s'empêcher de lâcher un "bonne soirée, beau-papa !". Il inspira un grand coup avant de descendre les escaliers: ses cheveux étaient en ordre, sa tenue... bien. Charlie avait opté pour des vêtements à la fois habillés pour une soirée et décontractés: une chemise blanche, un jean noir qui faisait pantalon de ville, une veste noire, et des chaussures de ville. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait nerveux à l'idée de sortir avec Don !

_flash-back_

_Après sa discussion quelque peu animée avec Don dans le jardin, Charlie était revenu avec celui-ci vers la maison. Ils avaient aperçu Alan qui les regardait avec inquiétude. Les trois hommes avaient échangé quelques paroles avant de rentrer dans la maison. Ils avaient mangé leur dessert en silence, puis s'étaient mis d'accord tous les trois pour crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. _

_Ils s'étaient exprimés chacun leur tour, surtout Charlie: il avait d'abord été abasourdi, puis révolté, et enfin perdu. Pour ce qui était de son adoption, il saurait y faire face, il n'était très certainement pas la seule personne dans ce cas. Le jeune mathématicien avait également émis le désir de rechercher un jour sa mère biologique, lorsqu'il serait prêt à le faire. Alan lui avait assuré qu'il serait toujours son petit garçon "à la bosse des maths grosse comme un oeuf de pigeon" et que la maison où il avait grandi serait toujours son foyer... surtout maintenant qu'il en était le propriétaire !_

_Puis Alan était parti se reposer dans sa chambre, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée et il n'avait plus vingts ans. Charlie et Don s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls dans la salle à manger. L'agent du FBI était embarrassé, il avait avoué ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait mais ignorait tout de même à quoi s'en tenir. Le mathématicien lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas être très clair pour le moment vu que lui-même ne savait plus très bien où il en était ! Don lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais en lui disant que ce serait en toute amitié, et que si les choses devaient se faire entre eux, elles se feraient. L'aîné avait eu à ce moment-là un__regard plein d'espoir qui avait profondément ému Charlie, et celui-ci avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour Don..._

_Au petit matin, le mathématicien n'était toujours pas définitivement fixé, mais il savait déjà que son frère adoptif l'aimait vraiment et que lui aussi tenait__énormément à l'agent du FBI. Il avait cogité sur cette drôle d'équation - "Charlie + Don ??"- pendant deux jours entiers et ce n'est qu'à la fin de la seconde journée qu'il avait demandé à son aîné si une sortie "resto-ciné" en sa compagnie l'intéresserait._

_fin du flash-back_

"Charlie, ça y est, tu es prêt ? Parce que si tu ne te dépêches pas, on va être en retard au restaurant ainsi que pour le ciné ! Charlie, tu viens ?"

Don venait d'apercevoir le jeune homme. Charlie était on ne peut plus séduisant vêtu comme il l'était, et il avait un sourire... à tomber... L'agent du FBI sentit une légère rougeur apparaître sur son visage et il se gifla mentalement car des idées un peu "spéciales" étaient en train de germer dans son esprit...

Le jeune mathématicien descendit les escaliers et une fois en bas, il regarda plus attentivement Don: celui-ci était en costume-cravate comme d'habitude, mais ce soir il émanait de lui comme un charme particulier... Charlie sentit son pouls s'emballer, il éprouvait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et de se blottir dans ses bras... Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, et le mathématicien approcha timidement ses lèvres de celles de Don. Ce dernier avait deviné les intentions de son cadet, mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et encore moins lui mettre la pression. L'agent du FBI se contenta de répondre au baiser et quand Charlie l'enlaça, il referma doucement ses bras sur lui.

Alan était en train de descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes s'embrasser. Voyant l'étreinte se prolonger, il crut bon de faire redescendre les deux tourtereaux sur terre afin qu'ils ne se mettent pas en retard: il toussota afin de manifester sa présence. Charlie et Don cessèrent leur baiser, un peu confus:

" Oh, désolé, papa, on n'avait pas vu que tu étais là..., s'excusa Don.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, Don, vous n'êtes pas le premier couple que je vois s'embrasser ! Mais si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je crois que vous pourrez dire adieu à votre soirée cinéma !

- T'as raison. Après toi, dit Don en ouvrant la porte à son cadet.

- Merci, Don.

- Bonne soirée, les garçons.

- Merci, papa."

Don et son père se regardèrent un instant, et l'agent du FBI ne put s'empêcher de murmurer "merci" à Alan: grâce aux révélations de son père, il pouvait enfin laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments, et il savait qu'avec Charlie, il avançait sur le chemin d'un amour possible...

FIN 1er VOLET


End file.
